Music Of The Heart
by MusicAddict5
Summary: Bella is a well known Music Therapist who likes her quiet job at the St. Jude's hospital. Her life is uninteresting and normal, but that changes when 11 year old Abby Cullen becomes her patient. Full summery inside. Edward/Bella story, A/H
1. When a Smart Ass Blushes

**Summery:** Bella is a well known Music Therapist who likes her quiet job at the St. Jude's hospital. Her life is uninteresting and normal, but that changes when 11 year old Abby Cullen becomes her patient. The journey of a young girl healing is made more complicated when Abby's brother, Edward, comes along for the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hello People! I am MusicAddict5. I use to be M-IsForMusic6, for those of you that know me as such, Alfred is back!<strong>

**Alfred: Well hello all!**

**Me: For those of you that don't know Alfred he is my writing partner that lives in my head and annoys me to no end. **

**Alfred: Hey! That is so not true, if anything you annoy me! Anyway I am like the little voice in her head that tells her not to do something, but my main job is making sure that she remembers to write the disclaimer. The only reason I do this is because, if she is sued then we will both be thrown in jail and I will have to eat that horrid food and I will become someone's bitch and… well you get the picture. **

**Me: *Rolling eyes* Always so dramatic… Anyway, here is my latest story. It is a Romance/Humor story that is rated M for cussing and because I'm paranoid. I don't think that there will be lemons but we will see what happens. **

**Alfred: Well that's enough from us, Musica write your disclaimer. **

**Me: Fine… I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight charters, the all belong to Stephanie Myer. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned unless otherwise stated. **

**Alfred: Enjoy the story! And PLEASE review! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Music Of The Heart<span>  
><strong>_

_Music can change the world because it can change people._

~**Bono**

_**BPOV**_

I walked down the hall, nearly running, I was so late. My guitar bouncing against my back and my purse hitting my leg, I looked down at the sheet of paper in my hand.

_Room 443, Abby Cullen._

I looked at the hospital doors, 437, 439, 441, and here it was 443. The door wasn't all the way closed and I looked in to see a girl who looked about 11 years old in the bed and the back of a guy's head. Both had the oddest color hair. It was brown with highlights of every color, red, and blond, black… I didn't want to interrupt their talking so I waited a minute.

"Why can't you just play to me on your keyboard? You probably play better than any chick that will come in here." The girl said. She was very pretty, small but still strong looking, with green eyes and her hair in long ringlets.

The guy shook his head, I couldn't see his face. "Oh come on Abbs. This woman comes highly recommended, and you know I can't just bring my keyboard in here." He told here in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"But I don't need some stranger to come in and sing me hippy songs about how, I'm going to get better, and I should be happy because I'm lucky, and rainbows and sunshine, and bla bla bla." The girl said looking annoyed.

I shook my head, this girl reminded me so much of myself. Gotta love a smart ass, especially if you are one.

I walked through the door. "Oh god no. There will be no rainbows and no hippy stuff. Why don't we leave that to my mother. She's a wana be hippy." I told them with a smile. The man whipped around. The breath got knocked out of me. He was by far, the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Besides the hair, which looked soft enough to run my figures through for hours, he had a jaw that could cut glass, perfect features, a body that was built but not ripped, and his eyes….Oh god almighty his eyes. They were the greenest green I had ever seen, sea foam green almost.

I stopped myself from my ogling. I had only been looking for a couple of seconds so the girl didn't notice, and neither did Mr. Sexy.

I snapped myself into professional mode and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, the music therapist. Please call me Bella though." He shook my hand, his long fingers wrapping around mine. I felt a spark go through me and pulled back a little abruptly before turning to the girl.

"And you must be Abby." I said smiling. She nodded a blush on her cheeks. We had more in common apparently.

"H-how much did you hear?" She asked sheepishly.

I shook my head smiling. "Enough to know I have some work to do to redeem myself and out shine…" I turned to Mr. Sexy. "Sorry they didn't tell me who you are. Dad? Uncle?" I guessed. Abby snorted, and I turned back to her.

"Nope, he's my brother, Edward." She said smirking at her sibling. I looked at Edward, right as he started to glare at his sister mouthing something, before he saw me looking.

"So brother dear, now you'll be begging to come to all my music therapy sessions just so you can stare at my therapist…" Abby teased. I blushed red, but I always resulted to being a smart ass when I was uncomfortable.

"Oh you think that he likes me huh Abby?" I asked, looking between her and her brother. Edward was blushing too, and glaring hard at his sister. "Well maybe I can outshine him easier music wise, if he is too busy ogling to play good." I smirked.

Abby smiled a little and Edward rubbed one hand on his face, the other in his pocket, turned around for half a second facing the window before facing me again. I laughed till Edward spoke.

"Some sister you are. Aren't you supposed to be nice to me?" He asked.

Abby shrugged, smiling slightly. "Well, it's payback for not sneaking in your guitar or keyboard and playing for me. No offence Miss Swan, but I doubt you can play as good as my brother." She told me.

I sat down in the chair that Edward had been sitting in when I entered the room. I put my purse on the floor and my guitar on my leg.

"Please, call me Bella, and you very well could be right. But I bet you your horrible hospital lunch that I can out sing him." I told her.

I looked to see Edward cringe. "She got you there Abbs, I can't sing to save my life."

I laughed as they both cringed together. "That is very true and I'd rather you didn't put us through the torture to prove it." Abby told him.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "No I wouldn't put anyone through that." He said. Then looked at me. "Is it okay if I stay, Bella? I promise I won't get in the way."

I shivered a little when he said my name, but snapped myself out of it. I smiled and looked at Abby, "As long as it's okay with Abby, I don't care." Abby shrugged, but I could see that she was relieved to have Edward stay.

"Alright, so first let's talk about what music therapy is." I said looking at Abby. "Now for some people what you said is right. They come in and sing songs about getting better and having hope and all that stuff, rainbows and kittens, yada yada yada. But me? I'm different." I said and winked at Edward over Abby's head as he moved to the other chair. "I went to school for this. Now our sessions are going to be whatever you want." I told her looking Abby right in the eye, not smiling or goofing off now.

Abby and Edward blinked. "What?" Abby asked.

"You know what I said. It's up to you what we do at these things. If you want me to play and sing because you're having a stressful day, then I will. If you want to just talk, that's what we'll do. If you want to write a song to get some emotion out, that is _exactly_ what you'll do and I'll help."

Abby's face looked a little relieved. "So you're not going to feed me a bunch of stuff about how I'm so lucky to be getting better, and I should go 'give hope'." She said making air quotes.

I laughed. "No, but you are lucky to be getting better, and other kids like it when they have someone to talk to about what they're going through."

Abby shrugged. "I don't think she's quite ready for that…" Edward said for her.

"Trust me, I totally understand." I looked at my watch. "But since I've only got another half an hour before I got to go to another session, I've decided that we're going to talk this one, maybe mess around with my guitar."

Abby nodded her head in agreement. Edward was watching her with a look of concentration.

I went through what I had read in her file in my head. Abigail Anne Cullen: She was a survival cancer patient who was fine physically but not emotionally. She was depressed and angry, but no one knew why. Her parents had said that she had done a 180 since the cancer was found. She went from a happy cheerful optimistic girl, to one that hardly laughed, smiled rarely, and wouldn't talk to anyone.

We would go at her pace. The first thing that needed to happen was to get her to open up to me. To do that she needed to be comfortable.

"So, first I just want to get to know you." I told her. "What… is your favorite color?" I asked with a smile.

Abby looked at her brother before looking at me. "Red." She stated simply.

"Well mine is close to that. Orange. But not like hunters orange, like burnt orange." I told her with a smile. "What about you Edward?" I asked noticing that Abby still wasn't comfortable. She seemed close to her brother, he could really help.

He was quiet for a moment, just looking at me for some reason. "Brown." He stated.

I knew I looked confused, and as did Abby. "What?" She asked. "Your favorite color is blue…"

"Brown is a weird favorite color." I added.

The man shrugged and there was a hint of color on his cheeks. "It's warm and soft, and just natural." He said clearly embarrassed.

I shrugged it off, but Abby gave her brother an odd look before looking back at me.

"So, here is the important question. It is _the most_ important question that will determine our entire relationship." I told her in the most serious voice I could muster.

Abby looked worried, and Edward looked almost upset.

"Are you ready for this question?" I asked. "You have to answer honestly."

Abby nodded hesitantly.

"Okay." I said with a deep breath. "What….kind of music do you like or listen to? And if you say that you don't like music I am out that door, and I shall never speak to you again." I told her with a fake huff.

There was a beat of silence, before both the siblings let out a breath and then Edward started laughing, Abby just smiled a little shaking her head.

"This is no joke people!" I told them. "This is serious stuff."

Abby looked at me. "Um, well I like pretty much everything except screamo and country." She told me.

I slapped my forehead. "Oh no. You don't like country?" I asked with mock incredulous. "I don't know if I can look you in the eye anymore. Though I completely agree on the screamo."

Edward continued to chuckle as I faked glared at Abby. She just shrugged, not apologetic. Finally I sighed.

"Well I'm just going to have to change that." I said. "You like classical though?" I asked.

Abby nodded and looked at Edward. "That's what he plays on the piano. It's my favorite sound." She said.

Edward blushed a little, again. "Who does he play?" I asked, looking at Edward also.

"Well everything from Bach to Beethoven to Mozart, but my favorites are the ones he rights." Abby said.

I smiled. "You compose?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not as good as she says."

Abby snorted. "Oh really? You can make mom cry with some of those pieces. And let me tell you," she said to me. "That is not an easy thing to do."

I nodded. "Do you have a favorite?" I asked Abby.

"Yeah. My song, the one he wrote for me after I found out that I had cancer." She said softly.

Edward looked sad as if remembering something. "Is it fast? Slow?" I asked.

"It's soft and sad, but it's beautiful." She told me.

"It's not that good." Edward said trying to play it off.

Abby snorted again. "Don't listen to him, it _is _that good. I mean he's a professional pianist for God's sake."

I was a little shocked. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "Anything I've heard of?" I asked him.

The musician in question rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well if you've heard of Jim Brickman, I played a piece on his last album."

"I have more than heard of him. I own all his CD's." I went through his last one in my head. "Wait, did you write Wind Dancer?" I inquired, shocked.

"Yep, he did." Abby told me.

"Wow." I said my eyes wide. "That is my favorite piano piece."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"He's too modest for his own good." Abby said and looked at her brother with a mixture of annoyance and pride.

I glanced at my watch and sighed. "Well I gotta go pretty soon. I have another appointment." I told them a little bit disappointed. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by another voice.

"Well, well, well." I heard the nasally voice that I most dreaded. "If it isn't Bella Swan, doing her useless tricks on her guitar."

I turned slowly to see Jessica walk in. She was a nurse here, and it was common knowledge that we hated each other, and that she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Hello Jessica. Let me guess you have been standing there for the last thirty minutes?" I asked.

"And if I have?" She asked. "I should report you for flirting with the brother of the patient, instead of helping the sick person in this room."

I almost said it, almost. Literally, I was a half a second away from saying it. But I just mumbled it instead, so that only Edward and Abby could hear me. "The only sick person here is you."

Abby, for the first time since I had met her, laughed. Edward rolled his eyes, but nodded at me.

"Is that part of the job now?" Jessica asked. "Trying to get laid by the patient's brother?" She asked.

I really wanted to punch her for that. "I don't know, like you have been Ms Nurse?" Abby asked in annoyance.

I was shocked for a moment, but then I grinned at her; I like this girl, a lot.

Jessica sputtered for a second. "You're just a child, you don't know anything." She finally said. "If you did, you would have seen that this girl was trying to go bedy-bye with your brother." Jessica said in a baby voice, I rolled my eyes.

Edward looked like he was going to blow his top.

"Oh, my, god. You really are that stupid aren't you?" Abby asked.

Jessica just frowned.

"How in the world did you become a nurse, did you sleep your way through the program?" Abby asked. I really wanted to high five her, badly, but she was on a roll.

"Whatever kid. If she wasn't flirting why was she talking about him, and not you?"

I was almost positive that Abby didn't know the answer to this question, and if she didn't know I really shouldn't tell her. But Abby surprised me.

"She was talking to my brother because, one, the subject came up, and two, Bella was trying to put me at ease. Now please get out of here. I will make sure that you are not my nurse anymore also, because you have been trying to get in my brothers pants. And besides that, stupid people annoy me." Abby said in almost a board voice.

"I am not stupid!" Jessica screeched.

Abby snorted, something I was finding she did often, but not in an annoying way. It fit her personality. "You thought that my cancer was contagious when I first got here. You walked in with gloves and a mask. Thinking that if you touched me you would die."

I looked at Edward and Abby. "No way."

Edward nodded. "Yep, took three doctors to convince her otherwise."

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Now leave." Abby told her. "I want to say goodbye to Bella, and then I want to watch the new episode of Chuck."

I laughed as Jessica stomped out of the door.

I launched myself at Abby and gave her a hug. "You are now my favorite person in the world. Not only did you tell off Jessica, but you also like Chuck which just happens to be my favorite show."

Abby laughed a little and shrugged. "She's a pain in the ass, and I was tired of her hitting on my brother right in front of me, and treating me like I was two."

I looked at her seriously. "You act much older than 11."I told her." She just shrugged at looked out the window.

"I haven't had the choice for the last two years." She said softly. Edward ran his hand down his face looking older than he was too. I put on my best smile, trying to lighten their moods.

"You have no idea how much I would love to stay and talk to you both for the rest of the day, but I need to get going." I said, disappointed.

They both nodded. "I will be back on Wednesday, but if you need anything, be it 2pm on Saturday or 2am at night, just give me a call." I grabbed one of my cards and wrote my home phone and cell number on the back, before handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said softly.

I got my stuff together and started to walk out the door, but I doubled back.

"Oh and Abby? Listen to this and then tell me what you think of Country." I said smirking and handing her the new Sugarland CD.

She nodded. "Bye guys." I said, and started walking out the door and down the hall. But before I was out of ear shot I heard the Cullen siblings talking.

"So, what do you think of Music Therapy now?" I heard Edward ask with a smile in his voice.

"I don't know, but I like Bella, and I know you knew. Oh by the way, Brother Dear? I know that you like her way more than I do." With that the TV turned on and I knew that Edward was standing there shocked.

Abby was a very smart eleven year old, and her brother was too attractive to be my patients brother.

I needed to talk to Rose and Alice, asap.

~*~*~*_MOTH~*~*~*_

**Me: Well there is chapter one. I am writing this story for my own pleasure, so updates are going to be when I have time and feel like writing. **

**Alfred: Well unless she gets like a 100 reviews. **

**Me: Yeah I don't think that that's going to happen…**

**Alfred: But you have me! I'm cute and funny and just over all better than you. So who knows… Anything's possible with Alfred on your side!**

**Me: *Poking Alfred with pencil* Shut it you annoying little twerp. **

**Alfred: *hand to heart* I am insulted! Without me you wouldn't get one review. **

**Me: Oh yeah? Well then prove it. If you can get three reviews, I'll leave you alone… For now.**

**Alfred: Alright… People we all know that you love me, even if you hate Musica here. So PLEASE give us some love and review! **

**Me: See ya'll later! :D**


	2. The Powers of the Cheeseburger

**Me: Hello again! I am so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Alfred: And how many reviews did you get because of me? Hmmmm? **

**Me: *Shoving Alfred* Shhshkins, alright? I got more than I thought I would. Anyway, thank you so very much for the reviews; I loved hearing from you all. **

**Alfred: I did too and the review replies you get are my doing…**

**Me: As if, you smug little… well you know what you are. **

**Alfred: Ohhh, you can't insult me because that would be insulting yourself! Ha, now what?**

**Me: *poking Alfred hard with pencil* **

**Alfred: OW! Jeez, just do your disclaimer. *pout***

**Me: I will thank you, ya little twerp. I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. Stephanie Myer, they're all yours. **

**Alfred: Enjoy the story, and I'd review cuz you set Musica off and she likes to poke you with a sharp pencil. Look! It left a mark! **

**Me: Toughen up buttercup. *leaning back in chair***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Music Of The Heart<strong>_

_Chapter 2_

_**BPOV**_

After my last couple appointments, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I needed the distraction of whoever was calling me, because a certain man would not leave my head all day and it was starting to freak me out.

"Hey bitch, what's up?" She asked after my 'hello'.

"I don't know you tell me, after all you _were_ the one to call _me_." I said with an eye roll.

"Well I was just reminding you that we have a girl's night out planed tonight." Rose told me.

"Shit." I had totally forgotten, yet another thing that Edward had pushed out of my brain to make room for himself.

"Good thing I called." Rose said, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"No, yeah. I mean- I remembered." I said quickly. "Just a lot on my mind at the moment."

There was a beat of silence. "Well… We will just have to talk about that tonight. I gotta go though; otherwise I'm going to get into trouble." She said.

I laughed, "Yeah right, you practically own the place."

"That's not a good reason to slack." She told me.

"I know Rose. See you tonight?"

"See ya." Rose said and then hung up.

I finished packing my stuff into my car and then started driving to my apartment.

Most people would think that working at a charity hospital I would be making an average amount of money. But in truth I was pretty well off. Since I was the only Music Therapist at the hospital my salary was very high, and I also came from family money. My grandfather had been a Washington Senator back in the mid 1900s. Being a Senator, as you can guess, paid very well. I was my Grandfather's only grandchild and so he willed his inheritance to me. In short because of my job and my Grandpa, I was a little more than well to do.

This showed in my apartment. I lived in the Lincoln American Tower building. It was large elegant and a tad bit pricy, but I loved it. My apartment was a penthouse, it was roomy and one of the only splurges I had made with my money.

I threw my keys into the bowl my mother had made by my front door – it during her artistic stage. After putting away some of my stuff I went into my bedroom. It was large with light gray blue walls; my bed and the rest of the room were set in patterns of blues and browns. The architecture of the house was modern meets rustic, and was my favorite part of the apartment.

After showering and dressing in dark jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt I changed my purses, grabbed my car keys and was out the door.

The other thing I loved about where I lived was that it was close to all the places I went. It was a five minute drive to St. Jude's, it was a ten minute drive to the grocery store, a three minute drive to my favorite bar, and I lived right by a gorgeous park.

I arrived at the bar just on time and walked in to see that Alice and Rose were already sitting in the corner booth where we always sat.

Alice was a small pixy like girl with a petite frame; sharper features that somehow still looked soft, and jet black hair. Her eyes were hazel and her clothes were always the latest fashion. But the last part wasn't surprising since she was a fashion designer at one of the top stores in Tennessee, which she just happened to own. I would never understand how she was still single with her bubbly personality that just made you smile.

Rose was the exact opposite of Alice. She was like an Amazon woman, with a height of 5'11, long blond hair, long strong limbs, and soft features that were in perfect proportion. Her eyes were a sharp blue that would cut through any bullshit in five seconds flat. Most would think her a stupid blond at first sight, who cried with she broke a nail. Yet, that was the farthest thing from the truth. Rose was a head mechanic at a large shop that her dad had owned before he died and her mother now managed.

Rose was the only one out of our group that was married. Emmett, her husband, was a huge jolly looking man that loved to laugh and joke. Rose was smitten the first time she laid eyes on him five years ago, and they were married two years after. He was a science teacher and football coach at a privet high school. Everyone loved Emmett, even though he could scare the shit out of anyone. He loved his school kids and soon his own because Rose just found out that she was two weeks pregnant.

"Bella?" Alice snapped her fingers, trying to get my attention. I shook my head and slid into the booth across from my friends.

"We ordered you a gin 'n tonic." Rose said nodding to the drink in front of me.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip. "So how has it been going for your two?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Emmett is going babyistic these days. God help the peanut if it's a girl. She will never be able to date." Rose told us rolling her eyes. Rose had nicknamed the baby peanut ever since she found out she was preggers, told us that at two weeks that is what the baby would look like if anything.

Alice and I laughed, but nodded in agreement. "I am supplying all the clothes." Alice reminded Rose was a stern glare.

"Yes Alice. You've only told me a hundred times. If you have anything to say about it, you will be dressing Peanut for the next twenty five years at least."

Alice just shrugged, not denying the statement. We were all quiet for a moment, before Alice sighed.

"I really need to get laid." Was all she said.

I choked on my drink. "What?" I asked slightly shocked. I mean yeah we talked about sex, but not that randomly.

Rose didn't look shocked at all. "You and Bella both." I would have protested but my mind flashed to Edward Cullen.

Crap.

He was my patient's brother! There was no way I could go there; I would not stoop so low as to pull a Jessica.

"Ha, I knew that there was something going on!" Alice shouted pointing at me triumphantly.

"Huh?" I asked pulling my thoughts away from Edward.

"Ooh, who is he, what happened, and does he have a hot friend, cuz I wasn't joking I really need to get laid." Alice asked without blinking.

I sighed, I knew that the questions would come, but I thought that I would have at least one more drink in me before I had to answer.

"Come on Bell, spill." Rose told me, taking a drink of her ice tea.

"Okay, so I have this new patient named Abby. You both know I can't give you more than that." They nodded, understanding patient confidentiality. "Well she has a brother, an older brother probably around my age who is the most gorgeous and sweet man I have ever met. Plus, he is a pianist, and great one that that."

"I don't see the problem. So the guy is hot, ask him out." Rose said shrugging.

"Not only would that be unprofessional, it could also mess up my relationship with Abby which would not be good, at_ all._"

"Okay, so admire him from afar when you see him." Alice said, both my friends still confused.

"I couldn't stop thinking about him all day, even when I was working with the kids." I mumbled.

"What?" Rose asked, shocked.

When I was working, I worked. I was focused and didn't let anything personal get in the way of my job, my patients deserved that. I gave my undivided attention to that child. But today, Edward Cullen kept creeping his way into my thoughts.

"I kept picturing him. Thinking about what the ifs that could have happened during my session." They both looked shocked. "But I also kept thinking about Abby, she's an amazing girl." I laughed thinking about what happened. "She told off Jessica in my defense. She reminded me of myself, a total smart ass." I told them smiling.

"But her brother, jeez. When I shook his hand I swear that I felt a spark or some shit." I said, taking a gulp and then looking at my drink as I set it back down.

Neither said anything until Alice let out a happy shriek. "Oh my god! Bella you met your one!" She said and leaned over the table to give me a hug. Alice was a strong believer of love at first sight, and 'the one' that we are meant to be with.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not so sure Alice."

"Well personally I think 'the one'" Rose said making air quotes, "Is utter BS. But you definitely are attracted to this guy, both physically and mentally."

"Oh hush Rose. This guy is her one! Just wait, he's going to end up falling for her too." Alice said, her eyes sparkling and she bounced in her seat.

"Even if he is Alice, I can't ask him out, or even talk to him really. I'm there for his sister, not him." I said.

I looked down at my drink and swirled the condensation around the table with my pinky. "Hopefully I won't see him again." I said. "That way I can forget and not worry about it."

"It's going to work out. I bet that he asks you out by two weeks." Alice said, nodding her head in confidence.

"I highly doubt it. This guy is way out of my league." I told both.

Rose just scoffed. "You don't see yourself clearly. He's probably thinking that _you_ are out of _his_ league." She told me.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I was fighting a losing battle.

~*~*~*~*MOTH~*~*~*~

We called it a night at about eleven. Rose needed to get home and Alice had a conference early the next morning.

Tuesday went along as usual. I almost stopped by Abby's room, just to see her. In all honesty that's what I wanted to do, even if a part of me was hoping that Edward would be there. I didn't though, and saw the rest of my patients. Today was the day that I saw all the little kids, and they took my mind off of my problems. They were always so sweet and caring; I couldn't help but give them my full attention.

The rest of the day continued, and before I knew it, it was time to leave. I didn't even let myself think about Edward till I got home. I ordered in some pizza and watched Pretty Woman.

Wednesday dawned bright and early as the morning sun came in through my large windows in my bedroom.

I rolled over and put my pillow over my face. After a couple minutes the smell of coffee came into the room and decided to get up.

By the time I was done showering, putting my hair into a braid, and putting on makeup, the coffee was ready and waiting.

It wasn't until I had drunk my first cup that I remembered that I would be seeing Abby today, and maybe Edward.

I shook my head and shoved the thought out of my head; I needed to help Abby, not her brother. I had been thinking of ways to make sure that Abby was comfortable with me. If she was comfortable she would feel free to open up, and if she opened up we could work through her depression without drugs. Abby hated taking drugs and I couldn't blame the girl.

I got my blueberry bagel together and my coffee mug together in one hand, bad over my shoulder and guitar in other hand I walked out of my apartment. It took some skill, but this was a normal morning for me.

"Hey Jan." I said to a nurse as I walked into the hospital.

"Hi Bella. So Bobby had a rough night and his mom was wondering if you could move him up to this morning."

My face fell. Bobby was one of my favorite patients. I was helping him learn how to walk again with a PT, and we were also working on his nightmares.

"Yeah, tell his mom that I can get him in at ten." Jan nodded and walked down another hall.

I did my one appointment before I walked into the blue airplane room that Bobby was sitting in.

"Hey bud! How's it shaking?" I asked with a smile as I walked in.

Bobby turned to me and a smile lit up his small face. His eyes were tired, with bags under them and he looked frail.

"Bella!" He said.

I walked over and gave him a hug, before sitting down on the bed next to him.

"So I heard you have a bad night." I said stroking his back.

He nodded and looked down at the blanket that was covering his one leg. Bobby was eight years old and had just gone through an operation where he lost his leg, because of bone cancer.

"I had the dream again." He told me softly.

"Where you able to fully wake up?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, my mom couldn't wake me up, and I thought I still had my leg." He told me, looking ashamed.

"Bobby?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his blue eyes watering. "Hey, hey, it's okay." I said pulling him into a hug. "People have dreams like that all the time. Your body is just surprised that you don't have your leg and is trying to figure out why." I told him, holding his head to my chest.

"But I could feel it there." He said trying not to cry. "I looked down and it wasn't there. And then I knew I was awake, but I was still really scared because of the dream." He said, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked up at me. "When is this going to stop Bella? I want it to stop."

My heart broke. No one should have to go through this, let alone a sweet eight year old boy.

"I know, and it will. I can't tell you when, but it will." I sat there rocking him for a little while.

"Can you play Wind Dancer on my CD player?" He asked, the song always calmed him. I nodded, putting in the CD, when a thought hit me.

"Bobby, if I can arrange it, would you like to meet the man that is playing this song?" I asked.

Bobby looked at me confused. "You know him."

I shrugged, "Sort of, I've met him once."

Bobby nodded, "If it's not a lot of trouble. I know you're really busy." He said. The boy was too sweet; he could melt my heart with one sentence.

_Could rival Edward. _A voice in my head said.

When I stood I saw someone that was standing in the door way move quickly along the hall, I didn't see who it was, so I dismissed it and turned back to Bobby.

We hung out for a little longer before it was time to go to my next appointment. I hugged him goodbye and told him to call me if he had the dream again and I would come to the hospital to sit with him. He nodded, thanked me and gave me one last long hug before I walked out.

I did some paper work after that and then took my lunch. As I came back with my cheese burger I walked past Abby's door and stopped. What better way to bond then over a cheese burger? I had an extra that I was going to save for a friend, but they didn't want it.

I knocked on the door and walked in after a 'come in'.

I saw Abby sitting in bed looking at her lunch in disgust.

"Yeah, I thought so. I love this place, but the lunches suck." I said. "I don't know if you remember me-" Abby cut me off.

"Bella, my music therapist. The girl my brother couldn't stop looking at." She said still looking at her lunch until she said that last sentence with a tight smirk.

I blushed, but ignored the comment and put a cheese burger and fries down in front of her.

"I thought that you might want this. Hospital food shouldn't be considered a food at all." I said.

"You got that right." She said and picked up a fry eagerly. I made a mental not that she was eating without any urging. That was a good sign.

"Sooo…" I said looking around the room. There were a lot of flowers and balloons, all in one theme, how did I not notice this? "Abby, you really like music don't you?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, and then swallowed her food before talking. "Yeah, music is my passion. I listen to everything, I love to play the violin and guitar, and I sing." She told me.

"Wow, that's very good for your age." I let out a laugh. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you remind me of myself."

She looked up at me with a confused face. "How so?" She asked.

"Well, smart ass." I said walking around the room and ticking things off on my figures. "Music addict, blunt personality, and love for your family." I said.

Abby nodded thinking, and then looked down, looking embarrassed. "Ya know, under different circumstances I would be very excited to meet you." She mumbled, not looking at me.

I was shocked, "Really why? Did you know who I was before we met?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my dad works here. He's head surgeon, and he loves you. Thinks that you are the best there is and talks about you all the time when the subject comes up. I've heard of some of the things you've done, and I've heard some of the stuff that you've written. You are really good." She told me, finally looking me in the eye at the end.

"Wow." Was all I could think to say, but then a thought hit me. "How did you get my album? I only sell them at one place and I never advertise." I was very confused by this.

Abby let out a laugh. "You sell your album at a shop called Mary Alice, right?" she asked, for the first time I saw her eyes dance.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Well, my brother's best friend, Jasper, has a thing for the owner of that store. He knew that I loved your music and went looking for an album or something that you had made. He found that Mary Alice had your CD and he went in, saw the owner when he was buying the CD and has been making excuses to go in ever since. Always says he's buying things for me." She chuckled sticking another fry in her mouth.

I laughed. "The owner is one of my best friends. I can arrange a meeting as long as this friend is cute." I told her.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, he's cute. Longer dirty blond hair, soft blue green eyes, tall lanky build…" She told me.

"Sounds like someone Alice would definitely approve of." I told her with a laugh and then glanced at my watch. "Shoot, I gotta get going. I need to finish lunch and then I have an appointment before I have to come back here." I said getting up.

"Okay, thanks for this." She told me holding up her burger.

I smiled, "No problem, just through that away before the nurses come in. Or worse yet, your dad. I don't need the head surgeon on my butt, your dad or not your dad." I said, and fake grimaced.

Abby laughed. "No problem. See you in a bit?" She asked.

"Yeah see ya Abby." I walked out of the room with a sense of hope. Abby looked happy just now. And she laughed and told a story. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought. I reached into the paper bag, pulled out a couple fries and plopped them into my mouth. Today could be a very good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>** Thank you all for reviewing! Really, it meant a ton to me, and I love that you love what I write.**

**Alfred: Yes thank you. And please REVIEW! This chick gets all scary and grumpy when she doesn't get any reviews, so for my sake. Please. **

**Me: *rolling eyes and punching Alfred* I'm really getting sick of you, ya know that? But I really do want to know what you think. So please review and until next time. :D**

**Alfred: Ba-bye now! See ya'll when this chick decides to get off her lazy ass and write another chapter!**

**Me: Hey, I resent that!**

**Alfred: To quote you, toughen up buttercup. *sticking out tongue***

**Me: *pout***


	3. Butt Dialing and Baby Brain

**Me: Ello, ello, ello!**

**Alfred: …**

**Me: What? Is my typing British voice really that bad?**

**Alfred: …**

**Me: Is that a yes?**

**Alfred: *shaking head***

**Me: Fine be that way. I'll just talk to people that like me. *crossing arms and looking away***

**Alfred: You do that. To everyone else, thank you so flipping much for the reviews and support. **

**Me: Yes really, thank you so much. I'm so happy that people like this story.**

**Alfred: Okay Musica, you should probably do the disclaimer. Ya know so we don't get sued…**

**Me: Fine, but I'm still annoyed with you. You could have at least pretended to like my accent. *pout***

**Alfred: *sigh* Focus girly, disclaimer, I'd rather go snowboarding this month as planned, not be in a jail cell, with no money to my name. **

**Me: *snort* We don't have any money to our name now. But I see your point; I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Alfred: Finally, now write the actual story will ya.**

**Me: Fine, here we go again…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Music Of The Heart<strong>_

_Chapter 3_

_**BPOV**_

The clock ticked on and on as I did paper work. I still had fifteen minutes before I could walk down the hall way and into that room. Well, fifteen at best, I would have to walk _really_ slow and then wait outside the door for a while.

I ran my fingers through my hair. What the hell was going on with me? It was like the Cullen children were taking over my every thought. I was either thinking of Abby, or Edward, and let me tell you, that was not making me happy.

Well okay, the thought of them made me smile, but it was also frustrating. I looked down at the paper work I needed to fill out in the fifteen minutes that I now had – before it had been more like twenty. With a un-lady like grunt of determination I turned up my radio and forced myself to concentrate. The next time I looked up it was time to leave.

I stood up and grabbed the stuff I needed before walking out the door and done the hall. I started walking more slowly as I got closer and even slower still when I heard voices.

"Sooo… when is she suppose to be here?" I heard Edward asked.

"Will you stop pacing? It's _my_ session. You are just here because you think that she is hot and are too nervous to ask her out." Abby said in an annoyed voice.

"Well does she know that you were putting on an act on Monday and you really like her? That you listen to her CD all the time and she's the reason that you want to become a singer? Hmmmm?" Edward asked.

"As a matter a fact, yes she does. She brought me lunch today, and I talked to her about it." Abby said with embarrassment in her voice.

There was silence. "Holy shit Abbs. You had a conversation with her? You haven't done something like that since-, well since this all happened." Edward's voice was surprised.

"I don't know. She is just really easy to talk to. Ya know, like she gets me or something. She doesn't coddle me, or feel sorry for me, or judge me and think that I'm weak or weird. She's like you; Bella just is herself and sees me as myself. Not some kid in a hospital bed." Abby said quietly.

They were both quiet and I took that as my cue to walk in. "Hello again." I said with a smile. I was shocked as I saw a third person in the room. I hadn't heard a peep from anyone else during the sibling's conversation, so I had assumed that they were alone.

The other man looked to be around Edward's age, with longer blond hair, tall built figure, and lighter blue eyes. I looked at Abby and smirked. "So this is Jasper?" I asked.

Abby laughed, "Can't believe you remembered, but yes. Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock my adopted big brother, Jasper this is Bella Swan."

"I would shake your hand but I can't at the moment." I said.

"Let me take those for ya ma'am." He said in a southern twang taking my stuff for me.

"Why thank you. I see chivalry still lives." I laughed.

Jasper just smiled. "So Abby darlin', how does she know who I am?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well I may or may not have told her about how you go into Mary Alice all the time because you like the owner." Abby said humor dancing in her eyes.

Jasper blushed deep read. He was adorable. "My god, Alice is going to love you." I said.

He turned to me. "Beg your pardon ma'am?" He asked still very embarrassed from the looks of it.

"Oh, I was just thinking how Alice will very much approve of you. And the accent." I tacked on with a smirk.

During this whole conversation Edward had been watching from the corner quietly with a smile, while I had been setting up some stuff. Jasper didn't make a respond to my remark, too shy to talk, even though he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Well Abby, since these men are here and are so rudely interrupting us…" I said trailing off, and sent a fake glare to the boys.

"Oh I am so sorry Miss. Edward said it was okay, and I wanted to see Abby, but I'll get out of your way." Jasper said tipping his hat.

I put out my hand. "I was joking Jasper. It's fine that you're here as long as Abby is okay with it." I said looking at Abby who nodded.

Jasper nodded again and sat down on the windowsill crossing his booted feet, looking like a true cowboy.

I turned to Edward to see him staring at me. "Hey Edward, it's good to see you again." I told him with a smile.

He cleared his throat and smiled back. "Good to see you too, Bella."

I looked back to Abby. "So how was the rest of lunch?" I asked.

"Good."

"Cool, okay so since I found out that you like my music, and music in general I wanted to ask you if you would like to write with me?" I asked.

Abby just stared at me, barely blinking. "Abby?" I asked, she still didn't say anything. I looked at Edward and Jasper for help. I had no idea what I had said wrong.

They were both holding in laughs. "She's fine, just give her a minute. When she said she liked your music, it was an understatement. You're her favorite composer, musician, singer; you name it you're her favorite." Edward told me.

I blushed and turned back to Abby. "Thanks, but I really don't deserve that. I'm not that good…" I trailed off.

Abby snapped out of it. "Not that good? You are the best I've heard and I've been listening to music since I was still in the womb." She told me her arms waving around. "People can feel what the song is about when you write it. They can picture what's happening, while still applying it to your life! Not to mention the basics that most people in today's music industry over look, like good rhythm and pronunciation." Abby ranted. I was taken back a little, not only had I never seen Abby get so passionate about something I had never seen someone get so passionate about _my_ music.

Abby let out a huff as the boys laughed, I just sat there blinking.

"Hell yes, thank you!" I heard a new voice and whipped my head around only to fine no one there. "See Bella, we've been telling you that for years, but you are too stubborn to listen." I looked around once again but I couldn't find Rose.

"What the hell?" I said.

Jasper, Edward, and Abby were all laughing. I raised an eyebrow at them in question. "Bella the voice is coming from your pocket.

"Huh?" I asked and put my hand on my pocket where my phone was. Sure enough it was on speaker phone, and Rose was on the other end.

"Rose, why are you on my phone?" I asked. Rose never called me when I was in a session; my thoughts went for the worst of course. "Is everything okay? Who is it? Emmett? Oh god, if Alice needs us to bail her out again I will kill her." I said standing up.

At this point everyone in the room was trying not to laugh. "No Alice isn't in jail…that I know of. Though it's been a while since she's been pulled over for speeding…" She tacked on as an afterthought.

I calmed down once she said this, but then looked at the phone quizzically. "Okkkaaay. Then why are calling me, I'm in a session." I said, remembering that there were people in the room. One that was my patient.

"What do you mean? You're the one that called me. And just as I was starting to have a little fun with my hubby."

"Oh gross Rose." I said.

"Hi Bella." I heard Emmett shout.

"You probably butt dialed me babe." Rose told me.

I frowned but then shrugged. "Oh sorry, but I gotta go, I'm in a session."

"Yeah I heard. You should listen to the girl Bells, she's smarter than you. That's for sure." Rose told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, but yes Abby is very smart."

"Oh wait, Abby?" She asked. "Is that the one with the smoking brother?"

Fuck. My. Life.

I really should have put the phone off of speaker, but to be honest I didn't think of it, and now I was paying for it.

"Rose your still on speaker phone." I mumbled.

"Oh I know Hun. I also know that you're blushing right now, and I can hear Abby laughing. So are you going to answer me?" She asked.

I groaned and reached to take the phone off of speaker but Abby grabbed it from me.

"Nope, I want to hear this." She grinned.

I blushed even harder, but smiled because Abby was letting go a little, having fun. "Is there a reason we are still talking Rose?" I asked.

"Yep. Edwin, or whatever his name is, is he there?" my ex-best friend asked.

"Edward and yes he is. Say hi Edward." I said sarcastically.

"Hello." He said laughing.

"Good, Alice is crazy but remember what she said. Okay well Peanut is hungry and Emmett has been waiting oh so patiently to take me to a late lunch. I'll see later, Alice has decided that we're invading your apartment tonight."

I groaned. "This day just keeps getting better and better. Fine, but tell her no boos, I will no streak acrosssss-" I stopped realized that not only were there other people in the room, but one was a patient under the age of 18.

Rose just laughed. "No boos. Got it, there is a big sale at Mary Alice today, so Alice is going to be a little late, but I have nothing going on after 5."

"In other words you will be at my apartment with pizza, Chinese, and ice cream waiting for us. Or whatever gross stuff you feel like eating." I laughed.

"Hey Peanut wants what Peanut wants. See ya Bells."

"See ya." I said and grabbed the phone from Abby.

I was expecting to laugh with everyone, but one look at Abby and I saw that she was not in a laughing mood anymore.

"Okay where were we?" I asked, the remains of another blush probably still on my cheeks.

Edward and Jasper were trying to hold in their laughter. "I am really sorry about that. She has baby brain and isn't thinking clearly. No one usually interrupts me in a session, and it won't happen again even though it was my fault. Unless Alice gets arrested for speeding again. But other than that I swear." I stopped myself from rambling.

"Sorry." I said again.

"No, it's all right. That was very entertaining." Edward said through a chuckle. "But what's baby brain? And who's Peanut?" He asked. I was relieved he didn't ask about the 'hot brother' comment.

"Rose is pregnant, and since she found out all her common sense has gone out the window. Alice, one of our friends, and I call it baby brain when she acts crazy, because it's like the baby is taking over her brain. Peanut is the nick name we gave the baby since Rose and Emmett don't want to know the sex." I told Edward. The whole time I had been in the room I had been hyper aware of where he was, begging my body not to get turned on. But when he spoke directly to me, butterflies found their way into my stomach and I felt a familiar ache in between my legs.

_If his voice does that to you just think what it would do if he was talking dirty, or what his tongue-_

I cut off my thoughts and concentrated on the people in front of me, well two of them anyway.

"You know that actually makes sense." Jasper said. "I remember when your mom was pregnant with Abbs and she did all sorts of crazy things."

When I saw that nothing was working on Abby I glanced at my watch. "Okay, so we better get started."

"Okay." Abby said. She was the most sober and sad looking I had ever seen her.

"Alright." I said softly. I noticed the Sugarland CD I had given her at the end of the bed. "So how did you like the CD?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It was better than I thought. But they are more Country Rock." She told me.

I smiled gently. If she wasn't happy, then I wasn't going to flaunt any joyful smiles or laughs in her face. "I know, that's one of the things I like most about them. And they have great lyrics, right?"

"Yeah." She said. I nodded and glanced at the boys that were off to the side. They both gave me sad glances in return and I knew that this happened more often than not. And that they had no idea why.

After the session Jasper caught me out in the hall, and I almost laughed at his face. "Umm, well, I uh… ya see ma'am..." He tried to get out rubbing the back of his neck.

I put him out of his misery. "Jasper, one stop calling me ma'am I am not that old. And two, yes the Alice that you like so much is one of my best friends, and trust me she would love to meet you. I'll talk to her tonight and see what she says." I told him with a smile.

The southern cowboy grinned at me. "Thanks." He told me, but then his face sobered. "Abby is very special." He stated.

I sighed. "Yeah I know." I told him. "Do you or Edward have any idea what triggered the sadness or anything just now?"

He shook his head. "No, but I hadn't seen her that playful since before the cancer. You worked a miracle before Bella just getting her to talk to you; I hope you can do it again. That girl is the center of the Cullen's as well as my universe. We would give anything to make her happy."

I nodded and we said our goodbyes.

*~*~*~*~MOTH~*~*~*~*

It was now Saturday, and to say that I was concerned with Abby was an understatement. Wednesdays session had started great, however after Rose left Abby had sobered and since then had slipped into a mood. She didn't eat much, talked less, and didn't smile once over the next couple of days. Friday's session had been spent in mostly silence.

Edward had been at the last session again, but not Jasper.

Alice had no idea that she had an admirer and had found the whole things 'terribly romantic'. She told me to give him her number next time I saw him. I gave it to Edward to give to Jasper, and the cowboy had called that night.

At the moment we were drinking coffee at a Starbucks and Alice was telling Rose and me all about Jasper. They had talked for hours apparently and she was smitten.

"Oh guys." She groaned. "He is so dreamy. And his family owns a ranch in Texas, so he has horses and guns… I have literally found my white knight."

Rose and I laughed. "Sure seems like it. And an accent is always a turn on."

We all nodded at that, Australian was the best, then British, but Southern on a guy was a close third.

"Did he ask you out?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda playing hard to get. I told him that I didn't want to go out with a stranger I had just met and that we should talk more on the phone."

Rose snorted. "That is the lamest excuse, but hey it's your game. I already found my man, and I played hard to get with him…" She trailed off.

Alice and I glanced at each other before busting out laughing.

"That is bullshit Rose!" "You both were all over each other!" Me and Alice said at the same time.

Rose just shrugged and took a sip of her tea, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

I turned back to Alice. "So what are you going to do? Talk to him every night, get all turned on and then get yourself off?"

Alice smirked. "Just for a while. Then I'll let him take me on a date or two… before I ride that cowboy!" We all started laughing so hard there were tears.

"Hey whatever you want. But what do I do when he asks _me_ why you won't go out with him?" I asked my pixy friend.

Alice just shrugged. "Whatever you want. Hell, tell him no comment or something. I will keep this man on his booted toes for as long as I can."

"So Alice, what's the verdict? According to you if you even speak to the person, you could know if you met your 'one'." Rose said making air quotes. "Have you?"

Alice grinned like a mad man. I had never seen her _this_ happy and that was saying something. "Oh yeah Rose, I think he's it."

That was all it took for the Cullens and Mr. Cowboy to be officially put into my life. That one little sentence? It changed the course of my life that I was currently traveling.

*~*~*~*~*~MOTH~*~*~*~*~*

**Me: Chapter three is up! Wootwoot! :P **

**Alfred: Look at that, and it didn't take a whole month. **

**Me: Shut it, it's not like you helped any. *sticking out tongue***

**Alfred: *gasp* I have helped! **

**Me: Suuurrre ya have. **

**Alfred: You wound me. **

**Me: Anyway, thank you everyone that reviewed. I did have a problem last chapter where I mixed up the names of the nurses, in one chapter it was Jessica and in the other it was Lauren. But I fixed it and the nurse was Jessica! Sorry about that, really. **

**Alfred: *snort* that must have been embarrassing.**

**Me: You have no idea. But anyway, it's fixed and it hopefully won't happen again. **

**Alfred: Sorry guys, Musica can be a spaz… but that's why most love her. **

**Me: *poking Alfred with pencil* You mean.**

**Alfred: Me? Wha- you jus- *throwing arms up* Unbelievable people!**

**Me: Please review! I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**Alfred: Okay, stop now! You have almost a page of just AN!**

**Me: Oopps. *waving fingers* Sorry. **

**Alfred: But review! If you're signed in we will respond. **


	4. The 'If' in Life

**Alfred: Took you long enough to write this thing!**

**Me: Oh shut it, it wasn't **_**that **_**long…**

**Alfred: Pffft. Yeah right.**

**Me: Deal with it. And Fanfiction wasn't working for a while, so it wasn't all my fault then I had other shit to do… To everyone else, thank you so much for all the support and reviews!**

**Alfred: Yes we love to hear from you, and tease you with half answers to the questions you ask. :P**

**Me: I would like to deny it, but I can't. It's a favorite of mine…**

**Alfred: Okay, do your disclaimer. **

**Me: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. Nor do I own the tittle of the chapter… **

**Alfred: Nope, if she did we would be a lot richer…**

_Music of the Heart_

Chapter 4.

_**BPOV**_

As the weeks passed things would seem normal to most. I hung out with friends, talked to my parents on a regular basis, and continued to do my job.

But the Cullen children were constantly in my head. Abby had gotten even more depressed as the time went on. I couldn't figure out why though, and neither could anyone else. Edward and I had still had this crazy thing going on, with no spoken words, but we didn't do anything about it. It seemed that we decided we couldn't do anything while Abby was so bad.

I really like the boy. _Really _liked him, he made me twitter pated, and warm inside. Yeah I know how that sounded, sue me.

But Abby came first until she was better. Because she was my patient and I couldn't be that selfish.

Alice had been seeing Jasper, which put more conversations toward the Cullens and the southern boy himself. It seemed that there was a larger, and larger possibility of the whole group becoming part of my friends own group.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells. So Em and I have an appointment for the baby today, as you know, and then we are going to the store to get groceries." I snorted. Rose had begun to show and she was eating like a pig. Some of the grossest combos were her favorites these days. Like honey on her eggs, and ice cream and pickles. Between her, and Emmett being the beast of the man he is, they went shopping a lot more often these days.

"Don't snort at me! Since we knew that you had a busy week we wanted to check and see if you needed anything."

"Um yeah, I'm out of milk and could you pick up some flour for me? I'm going to have to do some holiday shopping pretty soon, but that should hold me over."

"Done and done."

I heard a beep. "I gotta go Rose; someone else is trying to call me."

"Alright babe. We'll drop by your house later and drop off the stuff."

"Thanks a ton, bye!" I looked at my phone briefly as I stopped at a light. "Hello?" I asked picking up the other call.

"Hi is this Isabella Swan?" A woman asked.

"Yes it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"Hi, um I'm Angela, the new nurse here at St. Jude's. There's one of our doctors has been yelling at your supervisor about one of your patients. I think that you need to come down and talk to him." Angela told me in an apologetic voice.

I was slightly shocked. I had no problem with any of the doctors that I knew of, but I guess something could have happened… "Um yeah. I'm on my way there as we speak; tell Eric that I will be there soon." I said.

We hung up and I pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed my stuff and ran into the door. If something was wrong I wanted to know so I could fix it ASAP.

Since I couldn't really run in a hospital I decided for 'walking briskly' till I got to the nurse's desk on the third floor.

"Are you Angela?" I asked the pretty black haired girl behind the desk.

She looked up with a small smile. "Yes, and your Isabella?"

I nodded. "Bella. What's going on? Is it Bobby?" I asked a little out of breath.

"Yes, but its Abigail Cullen. Her dad has been pretty upset and demanded to talk to you. When we told him you weren't here Eric came out to talk to him. I don't really know what's going on though…"

I was shocked. Mr/Dr. Cullen was yelling about me to Eric? This was not the way I had wanted to meet him.

"Alright thanks Angela, I have to get going. Good luck here though, and I'm sure that I'll be seeing a lot of you."

She nodded and wished me luck as I walked to Abby's room. In front of the closed door stood Eric my boss. He was tall and thin with light brown hair and glasses. I had always liked him, but he got nervous easy which was not good when dealing with a confident doctor like Dr. Cullen.

Said doctor was tall, blond, with piercing blue eyes and a strong build. Even though I didn't like older men, he was hot plain and simple. The family had good genes that was for sure.

The doctor was talking and Eric was standing there taking it all, trying to talk but never getting the chance.

I put on my professional mood and walked up.

"Hi." I said sticking out my hand. "I'm Bella Swan. I heard that there was a problem?"

Dr. Cullen took my hand with a brief but firm shake and looked me right in the eyes. "Yes there is." He stated. He's voice was just like his sons and I almost smiled. Almost.

"Okay, I will be more than happy to talk about it. But if we can go to my office I would rather talk in there, so we don't disturb the patients." I told him with a small smile. The blond doctor gave me a curt nod and fallowed me down the hall.

Once I closed the door, I gestured for them both to sit and took the seat behind my desk. I looked at Dr. Cullen with a sincere face, "If there is something wrong please let me know. I make mistakes, but I hardly ever repeat them." I told him.

As I looked into his eyes I could see two very strong emotions. Pain and worry. The anger that I was getting was most likely a byproduct of those two things. The psych classes I had to take really came in handy in times like these.

Dr. Cullen looked away from me, and I could tell that he was trying to stay calm. "You have been with my daughter for over two months now and she is the same, maybe worse, than she was before you started seeing her." He said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, it's not working and nothing you do is helping her."

"Doctor, I know that two months seems like a long time, but really it's not. As a person in this field of work you should know that. In some cases time is crucial; a matter of seconds can change someone's life. Yet, sometimes you have to be patient to see what's going to happen. Your daughter falls into the latter."

"You are referred to as the best!" The doctor yelled standing up. "And still I see no improvement with my daughter. She smiles even less now, and- and talks less." His voice breaking at the end and looked away. When he looked back into my eyes there was still fire. "You are doing nothing of use!"

"Dr. Cullen, I am doing everything I can, I promise you. Before I can really start helping Abby she has to talk to me-"

He cut me off. "So this is her fault? You are blaming your inability to do your own job on an 11 year old girl?"

"Not at all. This is in _no_ way Abby's fault. I have to get her to trust me before she wall talk to me. And that is a process that takes time even in a normal situation." I told him.

Dr. Cullen just started at me with a hard look in his eyes.

I sighed. "Your daughter is a brilliant girl. And from what I've heard she was once very happy and fun." He nodded slumping back into the chair, the reminder of what I had said taking some of the steam out of him. He was just a tired father who was worried sick about his daughter. None of this was anyone's fault.

"Okay let's put it this way. Now say that you met someone at a coffee shop." I told him in a soothing voice. "The person you met you saw a few times a week and you talked while you drank your coffee. Now if that person asked you for your social security number after a couple of months would you give it to them?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. "No." He answered. When he looked back up the only emotion left was pain and worry. All the anger had left and he looked now what he had been feeling all along. Like a worried father. "I see your point. I-I'm just so worried. I've never seen her like this. Even when she had cancer she was always hopeful, then after the surgery that ended up curing her, she became depressed. I just don't understand it."

"She was normal emotionally till after the surgery?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Yes, but none of us knows what happened."

I frowned. Something had happened that I knew for sure. Abby learned something that was depressing her.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I heard and looked up to see Edward standing in my door way. "I told you that none of this Bella's fault she is doing all she can, and will figure out what's going on." He said rushing to his dad.

"It's fine Edward-"

"No it's not." Both men said at the same time.

I was slightly shocked by both. "It's completely understandable. Any worried parent would do the same thing, this isn't my first rodeo. But I've never had a doctor as a parent, which makes things a tad more exciting. But really it's fine." I told them, trying to keep my eyes on Dr. Cullen and not Edward.

"No Ms. Swan, my son is right. This was not only unprofessional, but wrong of me. To say my wife will have my head is an understatement." The doctor told me.

Edward let out a small laugh. "Yeah, moms not happy." He mumbled.

I stood and looked at both the Cullens. "You have my word that Abby is a priority right now. Have a seat and I'll tell you both what my thought process is so you are up to date." I told them. "Tea?" They both declined and so we sat and I began to talk.

I told them my theory on why Abby was depressed. That she may have learned or thought of something that triggered it all. And the reason that she was getting worse, was because whatever triggered the depression was in her thoughts more now. This could be because a reminder is around more often, or because she's having dreams, or even because she can't hide it from people anymore and before she was trying. My bet was on the first, that something was reminding her constantly of what she was depressed about.

"Has she said anything to you about this?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "She seems to look up to me because of my music, but she still doesn't trust me." I told them leaning back. I had been stressing myself over this line of thought since I had first met Abby. I looked up to Edward. "Have you seen any connection while at the sessions?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Bella. Believe me, I want to help more than anyone."

I nodded. "I truly am sorry, and if I just want you to know that if we can get Abby over this hump, then I'm sure that she will have an amazing future if she decides to pursue music, even if she doesn't. We've been writing songs together and she's amazing. Just like her brother." I smiled and tried to hide my blush when I realized what I had just said.

Edward blushed as well, but Dr. Cullen just smiled. "Yes, my wife and I have very talented kids, but neither of us have a musical bone in our bodies."

I chuckled. "Same with my parents. Look at me though, music therapist with an album out and if my friends have anything to say about it, another on the way." I looked at Edward and had a thought. "Hey, if I can swing it, would you be interested in playing while I sing?" I asked.

The gorgeous man looked taken aback. "Um, well-, I don't- are you sure?" He finally asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I would be honored. And lord knows if you bring Jasper, Alice will love you forever. Plus it would help get you better known." I laughed, and so did Edward.

"I feel like I'm missing something on the Jasper front." Dr. Cullen said.

"I fill you in, but the girl that Jazz basically stocks is best friends with Bella."

Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Well that ought to be interesting." He mused.

"You have no idea." I told him.

~*~*~*~*~*~MOTH~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my apartment door and saw that all the lights were on; this could only mean one thing.

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett, Rose, and Alice all shouted.

"You better have brought me food if you guys are invading my house."

I walked into the kitchen to see them all sitting at my kitchen table, Alice and Emmett were drinking beer, while Rose was eating my ice cream.

Emmett got up and walked over to me, picking me up in bear hug and crushing the life out of me. To say he was a big man would be an understatement. Emmett had a bulky muscley build, with curly brown hair and brown eyes. But it was his grin that made him seem like a 5 year old rather than the man of 27 that he was. And boy did he act like that 5 year old on occasion.

"Put me down Emmett!" I told him laughing.

"Ah, Bells. I've missed you, what's it been? A week?" He asked.

It had been which was a long time by our standers. "So you want to crush me to death because you haven't seen me? That makes perfect sense." The large man finally put me down with that grin, and I put my stuff away.

"So why do I have this odd feeling I'm cooking for you guys?" I asked.

They all looked sheepish. Did I mention that none of my friends could cook worth shit? Bake, Rose could do. And Alice, oddly enough, could grill like the man. But none of them could actually cook a good meal in an oven or on a stove top. They relied on me and take out for all meals. The first thing I was going to do when Peanut was old enough was teach him or her how to cook, I needed some help.

The thought reminded me of the doctor appointment that Rose had today. "So how was the doctors?" I asked.

"The usual, nurses with cold hands looking at my hooch and checking everything out, while Emmett touches doctor-y things he isn't suppose to." Rose said with a shrug.

"Hey if they didn't want me touching things they shouldn't be so damn shinny." Emmet told us unapologetically. We all just shook our heads, but he did have a point.

"How was your day Bella? What was up with the phone call?" Rose asked.

I sighed. "Well that's a story. The call was from a nurse at work. She said that a doctor was yelling at Eric because of something I did."

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Alice asked, her face confused.

"Well I got the hospital and they told me that Dr. Cullen had been yelling and ranting at Eric in the middle of the hallway." By this point with Alice seeing Jasper, they all knew about the Cullens. I walked over to the fridge and got a beer while I talked. "I went over and told him that if he needed to talk to me, we should do so in my office. He gave me this curt nod and fallowed me in. I talked him down, and he was really just worried about Abby. I mean who wouldn't be? She seems to be getting worse. Anyway, Edward showed up, and they both apologized for Dr. Cullen being rude. Then I explained what my though process was on Abby, after that they left. It wasn't the way I would have liked to meet Abby's father, but it worked out." I said with a shrug and a sip of my beer.

They all nodded, thinking about what I had told them. "Soo…" I Alice said. "Is the doctor as hot as Edward?" Alice had met Edward when both Edward and Jasper had come into the store.

I laughed. "You have _no_ idea. The Cullen children did not get their looks by accident." I said.

Alice, Rose, and I laughed, but Emmett sighed. "Well Bells, if anything happens with this Edward dude, I have to meet him." He told me.

"What?" I asked. "Wait, wait, wait. First of all, nothing has happened, and I don't see anything happening in the near future. Second, why the hell would I set that disaster up if you're going to play big brother on me?"

"Because it's in my rights as your adopted big brother to do so." He said.

I frowned as I started pulling things out of the fridge for dinner. "What about Alice? She's been out with Jasper at least once and you haven't done anything." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but Alice can kick butt if she needs too. Hell, even if she doesn't. You on the other hand…" Emmet trailed off.

I scoffed. "Whatever. I can so kick some ass."

They all laughed. "Bella you wouldn't kill a fly if it was sitting under a fly swatter." Rose said.

I wanted to defend myself, but she was right. I was very nonviolent, even with the poor flies.

Yeah, I sympathize with bugs, deal with it.

I started to chop and sauté onions with dill as they all talked about their days. Edward meeting Emmett was a scary thought. Not only would I feel bad for Edward, but it would also mean that we were going somewhere. I mean, at this point we hadn't even acknowledged our attraction for each other, Abby came first. Yet, the thought of us dating to the point where he met my friends, and Emmett pulled the big brother card…Well that both gave me fuzzies and butterflies.

But there was a question that had been nagging at me from the start. Why would Edward want to date me?

The boy could have anyone; he had the looks, that was for sure.

I mean I wasn't that attractive, and he wouldn't date me for my money because he had his own. So why would the perfect guy, date someone like me? I couldn't take Abby's word for it, even though she said a lot in the beginning that he liked me. She was only 11, and his sister.

As I continued to cook I had a horrible thought.

What if I was imagining his side of the attraction?

What if all my thoughts of an 'us' after Abby got better were one sided?

What if?

~*~*~*~*~MOTH~*~*~*~*~

**Me: So there it is! Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't re-read as thoroughly as I usually do because I wanted to get the chapter up. So sorry again. **

**Alfred: Let's just hope they don't find them… **

**Me: Okay, that just got awkward. Anyway….**

**Alfred: Reviews are more than welcomed, even if it is just to yell at us for something. **

**Me: It's true, I crave reviews! They are like chocolate cake and ice cream put together in amazingness… hmmm**

**Alfred: Okay, that was just creepy, and weird. Are you sure you're not the pregnant one?**

**Me: *poking Alfred with pencil* No I am not pregnant! **

**Alfred: Sheesh! Fine, fine. You aren't preggers!**

**Me: You got that right, and if I was, I wouldn't tell you. **

**Alfred: Well since I'm in your head…. I would know anyway.**

**Me: Oh, just shut up. **

**Alfred: Review!**

**Me: *Glare***

**Alfred: Shutting up now…**


	5. Consciences? Or Bitch In Hooker Boots?

**Me: Weeeeeee'rrrrre back! **

**Alfred: I'm pretty sure I saw some people wince when you said that.**

**Me: *poking Alfred with pen* **

**Alfred: What? I just speak the truth!**

**Me: Well tone the truth done a bit. **

**Alfred: *rolling eyes* Just do your disclaimer and thank the people reading will ya?**

**Me: Thank you all so much for reading, adding me to favorites or alerts, and most of all reviewing!**

**Alfred: We really appreciate all the support. **

**Me: I do not own twilight or any of the twilight characters. SM, they're all yours. Also, sorry that this chapter is so short, but there will be another update in two days. It's better explained at the bottom AN.**

**Alfred: Is that a lemon I see? *hand over eyes, searching***

**Me: *smirk* Guess you'll just have to read…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Music of the Heart<strong>_

_Chapter 5_

**BPOV**

_My breathing was heavy, my heart pounding, my eyes zeroed in on one thing. _

_Those god damn eyes. _

_The green orbs had me frozen in place. God they were beautiful. Filled with passion and lust. _

"_What do you want Bella?" _

_I moaned, wishing him closer. "You. I need you." I told him. _

_He stalked to steps closer, "And where do you want me?"_

"_Everywhere." I breathed. _

_He walked closer and closer till his lips were inches from mine. My body was hyperaware of him, everything throbbing in pleasure and wanting more._

"_You have to be more specific." He whispered against my neck. "What part of me do you want?" I didn't answer, too turned on and distracted by his proximity to me. All I wanted was for him to touch me, kiss me, make me whither in pleasure. _

"_Answer me Isabella." He said forcefully. _

_I stared at his lips as he said this, yet there was something I wanted more than those supple pieces of flesh against my skin. "Your cock. I want your cock." I finally said, my breathing's pace increasing. _

_He seemed satisfied by this answer. He moved closer till his lips were barely grazing my neck then they came to the sensitive part behind my ear. "And where do you want my cock Bella?" He whispered. _

_I moaned and rolled my neck so he would have better access. "Oh god." I was dripping at this point, so ready for him. "In me, I need you inside of me." _

_He let his tongue out on my neck, and then started sucking. The feeling went straight to my clit and I felt like I could come at any moment, but I needed more. "Say it Bella. Say the words." _

_He pulled back and I looked into his green eyes. "I want your cock in my pussy. I need it now." I said as if my sanity depended on it. _

_An evil smirk crossed his face. "Then you should have said so." And with that he grabbed my legs around his waist, lifted me up, and shoved into me. _

"_You're so hot and tight." He groaned, and then he hit just the right spot. _

"Edward!" I screamed and sat straight up in bed.

I frantically looked around me. I was in my bed, it was still dark, the clock said 3:28am, and I was sweaty. Oh, and did I mention beyond turned on?

I took a breath and ran my ringers through my hair. That was the most graphic sex dream I had ever had, and fucking crap if it wasn't hot as hell.

I flopped back down on my mattress. I was having sex dreams about Edward Cullen, hot ones at that. This was not good.

Not good at all.

*~*~*~*~*~MOTH~*~*~*~*~*

I yawned as I did my paper work.

"You okay over there Bella?" Angela the newer nurse asked.

I blushed. "Yeah." I mumbled. "Just tired."

This was true, I was exhausted, but the reason behind it was not something that I was going to share. I mean, Jesus Christ, I had had a sex dream about one of my patient's brothers; one that I had no idea if shared my feelings of attraction.

"Okay." Angela said giving me an odd look before walking away.

I hadn't been able to go back to sleep after the dream. I debated getting myself off; to relieve the tension, but at that point it just seemed even worse of me to do so. I already felt guilty about having the dream, not to mention embarrassed, but if I masturbated too I would never be able to look Edward in the face again.

_It's not like you will anyway. You will just picture him slamming that gorgeous huge cock right into your- _I cut off my inner voice. Consciences my ass, my inner voice was a bitch in hooker boots.

This thing with Edward, or lack of thereof, was driving me insane. I was beyond attracted to him, not to mention horny, and I had no idea if he had even looked at me in _that_ way. And besides that, I needed to focus on Abby, so I really shouldn't be thinking about her brother.

It had been three months since I had started seeing Abby Cullen, and I still hadn't had a break through. Normally this wouldn't bug me. But there was something about the Cullens that just wanted to make me fix everything. I wanted them to be happy. Yet, in order to do that I had to make Abby happy and I couldn't do that if I was thinking about Edward constantly. Wondering if I was going to see him, hoping that I could have a chance to talk to him, playing our scenarios in my head… The boy would just not leave my thoughts, and now my dreams apparently.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and hurried down to my appointment with Bobby. He, unlike Abby, had been making a ton of progress. His bad dreams were less frequent and he seemed happier more often.

I knocked lightly on the door before I entered the familiar airplane room. "What's up Bobs?" I asked with a smile.

His face lit up when he saw me, just like every time. The sight of a child smiling because they saw me filled me with pride and melted my heart at the same time.

"Bella!" He exclaimed as I walked in.

I walked over and gave him a hug. "So how's it going?"

"Good." He told me. "My granddad bought me a new comic!" He said excitedly.

"Oh yeah? That's awesome!" We spent the next couple of minutes talking about his comic, before it was time for us to try and walk.

"Alright Bobs. Now take it one step at a time, and fallow the beat that I clap. Okay?" I asked. We were practicing today without his PT, because he couldn't make it. I was excited about this; I really thought that Bobby could do more than Mike (the PT) would let him.

Bobby clutched the ends of his walker and tried to walk with his new prosthetic leg. The first few steps were difficult to him, but after he got into a groove, the boy was walking at a steady pace.

"Look at you Bobby!" I said while clapping a beat on my leg with one hand, as I helped him as needed with the other.

"I know Bella! I'm walking!" The little boy sounded so excited that my grin widened. Nurses and some doctors were moving out of the way, smiles on all their faces, as they watch Bobby. This is why we did what we did. Not for all the mournful moments, but for the ones where our patient succeeds and was proud of themselves. We were here to help them get to that moment.

I looked up at the people and was shocked to see Edward among the smiling faces. I blushed as soon as I saw him and looked back to Bobby. Thoughts of my dream flooded my mind, but I forced them out. This moment was about Bobby, and there was only one thing that could make his day better.

"He Bobby, walk over that way." I whispered to him, and pointed in Edward's direction. Bobby didn't question what I said, to psyched from walking so well, and walked over to Edward.

I stopped him when we got there. "Hi Edward, I would like you to meet a very special friend of mine. Edward meet Bobby. Bobby meet Edward, he's the one that wrote Wind Dancer." Bobby's face lit up like a thousand watt light bulb as he smiled. The little boy looked at me for a moment, before sticking out his hand to Edward.

Edward looked a little surprised by the whole thing, but shook Bobby's hand smiled his crooked smile.

"Very nice to meet you Bobby. Your walking is amazing, you are very strong." Edward told the little guy, crouching down to his eye level.

Bobby's grin spread so wide I thought his face might split in two. "Thank you sir. But I'm not that strong, and Bella helped me learn how to walk again."

I blushed at the comment and looked at my feet. "I love your music!" Bobby then blurted. Edward and I were a little surprised by the outburst, but Bobby looked mortified. Leaning against my legs he slapped one hand over his mouth, before blushing and clearing his tinny throat.

"I-I mean. I really enjoy your music sir." Bobby said in his best grown up voice. I hid my laugh behind my hand while Edward just grinned, a laugh playing at the edges of his mouth.

"Well I'm glad to have such a great fan. But I bet you can play better than I can Bobby."

Bobby looked shocked, "No! I can't even play piano!"

Edward laughed. "Well we'll have to fix that. Do want me to teach you?" He asked. "I'm here almost every day and would love to have a student."

I had never, in my whole 2 years of knowing Bobby, seen him so happy. I swear the hallway didn't need lights with the smile he was sporting.

"Yes sir! I would love to be your student!" Bobby all but shouted; then turned to me and gestured to whisper in my ear, "Do you think that my mommy will let me?" he asked once I was mimicking Edward's crouched position.

I nodded with a smile. "I think that she will be very happy for you Bobby." I told him.

Just then his mom walked up. "Bobby honey I saw you walk! Oh baby! That was amazing! I am so proud." Gina said wrapping her little boy in a hug.

"Mommy! Edward is going to teach me to play the piano! He is a famous pian- pian-" The little boy tried to say.

"Pianist." I whispered to him. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, and he wants to teach me!" Bobby pointed to himself. I laughed and so did Edward.

After glancing at said man, Gina got a nod and looked at Bobby with a smile. "That's perfect honey. Let's go to your room now if Bella's done?" She glanced at me and I nodded. "I want to hear all about walking again."

They walked away and I turned to Edward. "That was really nice of you." I told him.

He just shrugged, "I've been wanting to teach someone for a while now."

"Still I said…" Touching his arm. Sparks flew again, and I pulled back, clearing my throat.

"I- um. Better get going." I mumbled.

I started walking away before I heard Edward call me.

"Bella!" I turned around as he jogged to catch up to me. "Bella, I uh… just wanted to ask how Rose was?" He said while looking in my eyes. I was confused a little, but shrugged it off.

"She's good. Eating the grossest things, but hey. I don't think she's going to find out the gender of Peanut till, he/she arrives. But she might break." I told him.

He smiled at me. "That's great. Once the baby's born you should bring her by Abby sometime. She use to love babies-"

For the first time since I met him, I didn't listen to every word Edward Cullen said. I was too busy thinking about _much _more important things. I had no idea why I hadn't seen it before. I mean come on! The answer had been right in front of me, but until Edward put them side by side I didn't get it.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I jerked out of my thoughts. "Oh I'm sorry Edward. But I _really _need to go." I said bolting down the hall too my office. I didn't even look back to see his face, I needed to see if I was right.

Almost running in, I pushed the buttons to turn on my computer.

"Come on…" I urged. Finally it warmed up and I pulled all Abby's records. I went to all her Physician's reports from before and after her surgeries, then I found it.

I slowly slumped back into my chair.

"Why the hell did I not see this before?" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *hiding behind chair* Please don't hurt me!<strong>

**Alfred: No, hurt her. She deserves it, the girl pokes me with pencils all the time. **

**Me: Sorry, I just to leave you with a cliffy… :P**

**Alfred: You didn't have too, but you're just mean…**

**Me: *shrug* I am. But hey, I will be posting another chapter in two days, so you can't be that mad at me.**

**Alfred; Again, we're sorry that this was a short chapter, and that we kinda lied about the whole lemon thing, it was more like lemon zest… :P**

**Me: Yeah, but it's the first thing that I've ever done that even has the word lemon in it, so tell me what you think. **

**Alfred: Okay, ta ta for now! See ya in a couple of days or so. **

**Me: Please! Please, please, please, ! REVIEW! **

**Alfred: She lives off of those things…so if you want her to be alive to post another chapter, I suggest you review. :D**


	6. I'm a Bumbling Idiot

**Alfred: This is weird for me…**

**Me: Why?**

**Alfred: Well, ya see, I'm not use to being here more than once every fifty weeks.**

**Me: *rolling eyes* Exaggerate much?**

**Alfred: *shrug* Just call 'em as I see 'em. **

**Me: Whatever, to everyone else here is last chapter continued, hope it's not a disappointment. **

**Alfred: Thank you thank you thank you! For all the reviews, best response we've gotten for a chapter yet!**

**Me: Thank you so much! You're amazing.**

**Alfred: This is the part of the chapter were Musica sings her Disclaimer…**

**Me: ** ** I doooo not own twilight or anyyyyy of the twiiiiiilight characters! They beeeelong to Stephinie Myer.**

**Alfred: *clapping* Very nice! Very nice! **

**Me: *bowing* Thank you, thank you ver much!**

**Alfred: Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Music of the Heart<strong>_

_Chapter 6_

**EPOV**

I stared as the beautiful creature walked away from me. What the hell was that about?

Bella swan was a complete mystery to me, and I'm guessing everyone around her. When I had first met her, her beauty had made me do a double take. She was my dream woman, brunet, funny, smart, beautiful, didn't take any shit, and wasn't stuck up or whinny. Abby had seen right through me, and it was the first time in a while I had seen some real emotion in her eyes. Bella just seemed to make everything better.

I had the urge to kiss her every time I saw her, but I knew that I shouldn't make a move till Abby got better. This, I had full faith that Bella could do. Even though my little sister seemed to be getting worse, I knew that as soon as Bella made the break through that she talked about, it would be a less bumpy ride.

Abby…was my closest friend. When she was really little, I was the hero, the one she looked up too, and I always tried to live up to those expectations. I failed sometimes of course, but Abby always forgave me. She had always acted older than her age, and even though she was nine years old when we found the cancer, she fully understood what was happening. Yet, she always had a smile, a shred of hope, a knowing that everything would be okay. My baby sis was amazing. Then, Abby was proven right; she was able to have some surgeries that got rid of the cancer. She was healthy again. But something happened during that time, because my sister slipped into a deep depression. She talked less, never smiled, and hardly ate. My whole family was beyond their minds with worry. My dad was contently trying to cheer her up, my mom tried to talk to her and figure out what was wrong, and I…well, I played her music. I talked to her ever day like I normally did, I made sure that if there was anything that she needed, she had. I was just there for her.

After meeting Bella I was confident that if anyone could help Abbs, it would be her. As I was staring at Bella as she ran away, I really hoped that I hadn't scared her off before she had a chance to help Abby, because then I blew my chance and asking her out and Abby's chance at getting better.

"Shit." I mumbled, kicking a door frame lightly. I ran my figures through my already messy hair. When I had asked about Rose, I was initially going to ask Bella if she liked me. Lately I had been getting the feeling that she was avoiding me; she never made eye contact, or tried to pull me into a conversation. In the beginning I thought our attraction was mutual, but now I wasn't so sure.

As I was standing there, it occurred to me that I should probably run after her and talk to her about the whole thing. Not knowing if she liked me or not was driving me insane, and made thinking about other things difficult.

"Sheesh Cullen, you sound like a fucking middle schooler." I mumbled to myself, and started walking down the hallway to the office that said _Isabella Swan MT_.

I lightly knocked on the door and then opened it to see Bella staring intently at her computer screen. Well, and least she didn't ditch me and make up an excuse, she was working.

"Bella?" I asked.

She didn't look up, to engrossed in what she was reading. "Bella?" I asked again. Nothing.

"Bella!" I said louder and walked over to her.

She jumped and looked at me, she had a look of shock on her face, but there was something else. Hope maybe?

"What's going on? You ran away like your feet were on fire." I said, lamely trying to make a joke.

I could tell that she was only half listening to what I said, but I needed some answers. "Bella, I um-, well I have to tell you something. I'm so sorry if I have been making you uncomfortable. That was never my intention, but-" I broke off, running my fingers through my hair. Jeeze I felt like a 14 year old, asking out his first date.

_What the hell Cullen? Pull it together. _I thought and then looked directly at Bella.

"I like you Bella." I said in one breathe.

She nodded her head, but didn't look up. "I like you too Edward. You're a nice guy." She told me.

I shook my head frustrated, "no, I _like_ you." I stressed.

Again, the woman of my dreams nodded, still not looking up. "You just said that. I know."

I nearly pulled my hair out. Was this woman blind? Or just repulsed by me, and I couldn't take a hint?

"Fuck Bella! Look at me!" I almost yelled, getting in front of her face. "I feel like a flipping ten year old saying this, but I _like,_ like you. You're sexy as hell, confident, beautiful, love kids, you're helping my sister. And fuck, if the way your ass looks when you wear those heels doesn't make me-" I cut myself off before I said something really humiliating.

When I looked back up, Bella staring at me wide eyed. Shit, I had talked myself into a hole. I stood up and backed away quickly. "You know what? I gotta go. I'm an idiot, forget everything I said." I cringed as I heard the words come out of my mouth. "No, wait; don't forget everything, just… Fuck." I said gripping my hair and walking out of the door quickly.

"Way to blow that one genius." I mumbled to myself.

"Edward!" I her musical voice call me.

I abruptly spun around, waiting for her to chew me out about being unprofessional. I cringed as I realized that I had just cussed like a sailor in front of the girl in her work place.

"Edward!" She called again, walking closer. I was shocked though when I saw that she was blushing. I thought that she would be mad, not embarrassed.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." She told me.

"Look Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot-" she cut me off, holding up her hand.

"No, it's about Abby. I think I made a break through, but I need you and your dad here asap." Bella said.

My mind was temporarily thrown off of how much an ass I had made of myself. "Sure, I'll go get him." I said urgently and practically ran to the elevator. She knew something more about my sister. We might get Abby back, the happy Abby. I small smile graced my face as the elevator dinged.

"Dad." I said once I got to his office. My father's head popped up and he looked at me.

"What's wrong Edward? Is it Abby? Is she okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes its Abby, but Bella thinks that she found something. She wants to meet with both of us."

He quickly threw down his pen and walked with me. It only took us two minutes to get to Bella's office, but we both were vibrating, needing to know what was happening with the little girl we both loved, she was the one that held our family together.

"Sit down." She told us once we walked into the door. My father and I did as asked, but my knee kept bouncing.

"Ms. Swan, what is it? Have you found something that will help?" My dad asked.

Bella looked up at us, "Please, call me Bella. And yes, I think that I found out something." Her big brown eyes, were excited as they darted between the two of us.

Picking up a fill I'm guessing was my sisters, Bella started looking through it. "It says here that the doctors did a full, over all, check up once the surgeries were over." Bella read.

"Yes, they had too." My father said.

"And when they did that, they checked a lot of different things, one of which was that Abby hadn't started her menstrual cycle."

If this hadn't been so important I would have been completely grossed out. I mean, come on. Who wants to know about their little sister's period?

Dad nodded, looking a little bit uncomfortable himself. "Yes, but she's only 11, she's just beginning to enter the age when she should start."

Bella nodded, "Did the doctors tell you that your daughter will never start her cycle?"

I was confused. "What?" I asked.

My dad looked just as confused, so Bella continued. "It's mandatory for the doctors to check on things like that after the age of 11, since Abby is 11 and a half… Anyway, they figured out that Abby was unable to have children."

Understanding dawned on me, and I put my head in my hands.

"And Abby has always loved kids, always dreamed of being a mom." I finished for Bella.

"Yes." She said softly. "It says in the file that Abby asked that the doctors not tell you about this, even though she was under age. I'm guessing that they thought that you, Dr. Cullen, would look through it anyway…"

"Shit." I mumbled looking up. "This has got to be killing her." My father looked just as bad as I felt.

Abby was a baby whisperer. She could calm down any kid, toddler, or baby and loved to do it. When she was really little she wanted to be what she called a 'baby doctor'. She never played with barbies, it was always baby dolls that she fed and played with. She had decided at the age of 8 that she wanted 6 kids, and already had names picked out. Children were Abby's other passion, and to not have them…would be like an opera singer always listening to music, but never being able to sing along.

"There is some good news though." Bella told up softly. "I think that part of the reason that Abby is taking this so hard is that she hasn't told anyone. She hasn't cried, she hasn't screamed, she hasn't had the chance to just be angry."

My dad nodded in understanding. "I think that if I can get her to tell me this, and then go through some coping skills, and other options, Abby will start working her way through the depression."

Hope. The woman in front of me had just given me hope to cling on too. I wanted my little sister to tease me about making a fool out of myself. Want her to be the smart ass I knew and loved. I wanted to take her for ice cream and talk about music and tease her about boys.

"Thank you Bella." My dad said standing. "God, I hope this works." He sighed. We walked to the door standing just outside of it.

"So do I, but it'll be easier from here." Bella told us, when she met my eyes a gorgeous blush spread across her face. "Oh, and Edward." She said looking at the ground before meeting my eyes. "You're not an idiot." With that she closed the door, giving me no time to speak.

"What did she mean Edward?" My dad asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair once again. "Let's just say I made a fool out of myself."

My dad let out a laugh. I was a little shocked, I hadn't heard laugh in ages, since Abby was diagnosed. "Let me tell you one things Edward. If you let that one get away, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I still look at your mother the way you were staring at that girl." He told me with a wink and walked away.

_Well isn't everyone just leaving you speechless today Cullen. _My inner voice told me. I rolled my eyes and myself and then realized how insane I was being. Talking back to myself…

I had a thought as I was walking out of my car. I quickly picked up my cell and called Jasper, hooking my phone up to the speakers in the car. My sister had already met death, I didn't need to too. "Hey Jazz my man." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey, what's up?" My best friend asked in his southern drawl.

"We got some news today. Sorta good, sorta not, but it's time to set up the party."

"Okay, you can tell me about the news later. Are you sure about the party though?" He asked.

"Yeah, I saw my dad smile today. And I think that by the time we get it together Abby will be much better."

"Alrighty then. Well I'll just get the lists together for everythin', Make sure that you get your parents contacts lists without them knowing. We got a lot of work to do if we're gonna pull this off before their anniversary." He told me.

"Yeah, but they deserve it, I mean come on! It's their 30th." I told him.

"Oh I know man, but I'm just sayin', your mom knows everything, and to pull off something this big without her knowing is going to take a miracle; especially because you have no one to play their song." Jasper said, reminding me of all the work that still needed to be done.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that." I banged my hand on the steering wheel. He was right, but I had people in the music world that I could ask a favor.

"I think I can get Jake and his band to do it." I told Jasper.

My friend let out a laugh. "Well that's going to be fun having him at the part, the fucker."

I shook my head; it would be good to have Jake there, if nothing else just for a laugh. And to play the song of course.

"Cool I'll make the call. You make sure you get that room at the Chateau Élan. You know the one with the glass ceiling. My mom loved that place when we went to Sam and Emily's wedding."

"I'll get it done, you're lucky I have nothing going on today…" He mumbled.

"Well until I start doing something, you won't. That deal with Brickman was enough to buy you a house and car all in one day. If you want something else to do you could always start looking for other people who want me for music, but I think that you're just putting that off." I laughed at him as I pulled into my apartment parking lot.

"Damn right I'm putting that off. You don't need the stress of playing and composing while Abby is still doing badly. Plus, I rather like having the time to pursue Alice." He mumbled.

"Pursue huh? And are there any developments there?" I asked in a teasing tone.

Jasper sighed. "Not really, no. That woman is just to fucking confusing. One minute it looks like she's gonna jump me, the next she acts all indifferent."

I laughed, the girl was playing him because she knew she could. And for Jasper who always could woo a girl, this was hell. "Put her on the invite list, maybe you'll get lucky, we are staying at the hotel after all..." I trailed off, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up. But you know what, I'll do just that. _And, _I'm going to invite Bella, and their other two friends, Rose and Emmett. See whose laughing now."

I groaned. I had no idea when I had lost my cool around woman, but today it was proven that I had. I wasn't a playboy by any means; still, I could get my girls. But now it seemed I couldn't even get out a sentence when I was looking at Bella.

Jasper was just laughing at me. "You think that I have it bad man, look at yourself. What happened to that smooth fucker that could get a girl with a 'hello'?"

"I have no idea." I said rubbing my hand against my face. "Look man, I got to go. I have some shit to do if we're going to pull this off. Text me if you have problems getting that room at Chateau Élan."

"Will do." Jasper said. And with that we hung up. I got into my apartment and I threw my keys on the table with my wallet.

My apartment was nice for someone who was 24. I wasn't kidding about the deal with Jim Brickman, the guy was generous, and if I had wanted to I could have bought house, but I just upgraded apartments. I had two bedrooms, two baths, a large kitchen, and a very large living area. My mom had decorated it, so it was very me, or very bachelor pad, whatever you prefer. It actually looked a lot like Barney's apartment from _How I Met Your Mother_, except there wasn't a wall of porn or a storm trooper in the corner. Though the latter I wouldn't mind having. Who was I kidding, I wouldn't mind having either in my current situation.

I got my clothes together and took a quick shower; careful not to think of Bella. After changing into a pair a jeans and green t-shirt I made myself some lunch and then called Jake.

"Well if it isn't Edward Fucking Cullen. What's up?" Jake answered the phone.

I chuckled. "Hey man. Not much at the moment, just hanging out."

"Cool. How's your sister doing?" Jake asked softly.

"Better actually. We got her a music therapist, and she just made a break through with the reason why Abby is depressed, so we're all hopeful." I told him.

"That good. You know that that girl is my future wife, so you better take good care of her." Jake told me with a mock serious voice.

Jake and Abby had hit it off when they first met before the cancer. They still had a running joke that they were going to get married. I cringed at the very thought of that ever _actually _happening

"Dude, if I didn't know you were joking I would kick your ass." I told him.

Jake just let out a boisterous laugh. "Sure, sure. So is there something you called me for, or did you just want to hear my manly voice?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "In fact, I was wondering if you could do a friend a favor..." I trailed off.

"Oh handsome of course, I told you that I would go gay for you. When do you want me to come over big guy?"

I groaned and laughed at the same time. "Gross dude. I'm pretty sure Ness would through a fit."

I could practically hear him shrug. "Or join in…"

"You are one sick fucker, you know that?" I asked.

"And proud of it. But really, what's the favor?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could play at my parent's 30th wedding anniversary…"

"Sure, we'd love too. Just one song, or the whole night?" He asked.

"Just one song, unless you guys want to play more randomly. I'll have a DJ there, but for their song I want a live band." I told him

"Yeah, no problem. I'll talk to the band, but I'm sure they'll love to do it… What song?"

"'Still the One' by Orleans. I know that you guys can switch to that style."

"Sure, I'd love to, and I'm pretty sure everyone else would too. Can we bring dates?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're all invited even if you didn't play; Emily, Ness, and all the other girls are welcome. Just give me a total number by the end of the week along with a steak or chicken choice for everyone."

Jake laughed. "I know the answer to the food question, but I'll ask anyway." I heard talking in the background. "Edward, I got to get going. But I'll talk to you later." Jake told me.

"No problem, latter."

We both hung up and I rested my head against the back of the coach. I really hoped we could pull this off. I wanted Abby to be there and have fun and it would be a pretty good 'we made it through the tough times now it's time to party' party.

Bella's face popped into my head.

I rubbed my hand across my face. I wanted Bella there too.

I _really _wanted Bella there.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well there it is!<strong>

**Alfred: And we now know about Abby. **

**Me: I seriously thought that I had posted the wrong chapter when all you guessed right on Abby…**

**Alfred: Don't I know it, you freaking out…I have marks from the pencil she was holding. **

**Me: I hope that wasn't a letdown for anyone. I just felt like that was a problem that she could be that depressed about, but still be able to cope with even though she's young. **

**Alfred: And we met Jake, **_**and**_** had an Edward POV. Look at us Musica all going into uncharted area for her stories... **

**Me: Yeah, but I suck at guys point of views, so hopefully that wasn't too bad. **

**Alfred: Please, please review! We love to hear from you, even if you're pissed off at us. **

**Me: Let us know what you think and I promise I take all suggestions into consideration. **

**Alfred: And if she doesn't I will. :P**

**Me: Ba-bye now! :D**


	7. Surprises

**Alfred: Look, look! There's another chapter! She didn't die!**

**Me: Well there were some close calls, ei: I was taking pictures of a river, there was a sign that said 'River of Death' guess what I did? **

**Alfred: …**

**Me: Well it was a really good picture! **

**Alfred: **_**That you almost died taking!**_

**Me: You sound like my mother.**

**Alfred: Well if your sister hadn't told you **_**not**_** to jump off the 10ft rocks into the water you would have. It's a good thing you have us.**

**Me: Yeah a voice in my head really helps… *rolling eyes***

**Alfred: Whatever, you almost killed yourself! **

**M e: I'm a daredevil, sue me…**

**Alfred: They will if you don't do your disclaimer. **

**Me: Fine, fine. I do not own twilight, or any of the twilight characters. Happy?**

**Alfred: Quite. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You all are amazing, and your reviews mean so much to us. **

**Me: Hear, hear! **

_**Music of the Heart**_

_Chapter 7_

**BPOV**

I did it. I figured it out why Abby fell into the depression in the first place. Kids. Who would have thought, especially because she was only eleven? You'd think that she wouldn't be so affected, but she was. My heart went out to her, I had always wanted kids too, yet I don't think I thought about it when I wasn't even out of high school yet.

It had been 3 days since I had found out, and ever since I had been trying to figure out a way to approach the subject. I knew I couldn't just bring it up; I needed her to think of it, and then start talking. The question was how to do that?

Edward was also always at our sessions, and for this topic he probably shouldn't be. Yet, how was I going to get him out without Abby being suspicious, or worse, uncomfortable?

These questions circled my mind time and time again, and today I still didn't have a plan. But as I walked into the room I made a decision; I would just go with the flow. If I found an opening, I would go for it. If not, then I would continue our session as normal, like neither Edward nor I were any wiser to the turmoil going on in Abby's head.

"Hey Abby, how's it shaken?" I asked a smile on my face.

She shrugged, but gave me a small smile. It looked like today was a better day, maybe the luck was on my side. I sat down and nodded to Edward who sat in the window seat; he nodded back with a smile and a meaningful look. _Are you going to ask?_ I shook my head and shrugged.

"Soooo, Abby I need something to eat, is it okay if I go for a bit?" Edward asked. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

_Way to be subtle Big Brother_…

"Sure, go. You don't need to babysit me." She replied, but not in a snarky way, just offhanded.

"Cool, I'll be back." He said before ducking out of the room.

"Alright, now that it's just us girls, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Talk."

Abby stated this like it was a nervous thought, and I just leaned back; thinking that if I left it alone, she'd keep talking.

We were both quiet for a while, and then she looked at me. "I know you think you know what's going on with me."

I didn't say anything, but it showed in my face that I was shocked.

"Last night mom and dad were talking in my room, they thought I was asleep, but I woke up. They were talking about the 'breakthrough' you made." She said using air quotes.

This was the most she had said in two weeks; I was silently overjoyed and thought that my job was going to be very easy.

"You think that I am the way I am because I can't have kids…" she trialed off breaking eye contact with me and looking at her hospital bed.

I simply nodded when she glanced at me. Abby sighed again. "I've decided that I want to get better, I heard last night how my moods and behavior has affected my family, and I don't want to do that anymore. I know you can help me." I waited for a minute before I said anything.

"Abby, I know that not having kids is one of your worst nightmares. But you're only 11, maybe things with change or you can look at other options when the time comes…"

Abby blushed and glanced at me before looking at the door, and then back to the bed. "Um, I am upset about that, but that's not why I'm so…. Depressed, I guess you could say." Abby told me so quietly that I almost didn't hear.

I looked at her dumbfounded. _What?_ "What?"

Abby cleared her throat. "I have always wanted kids, and yes it upsets me that I can't have my own. I can still adopt though if I want to, or something."

Neither of us said anything for a moment before Abby locked eyes me with again. I saw so much sorrow, and desperation there that I felt it myself.

"Abby." I whispered. "Please tell me what's going on sweetie. I want to help you, but I'm fresh out of ideas. You can tell me, and then maybe I can find someone to help you work through this. Help you heal."

She nodded, but was still quiet. We both just sat her cross legged on the bed, me in the chair my hands clasped as I hunched over my knees, leaning towards her.

After a couple of minutes I thought I was done. That Abby wouldn't talk to me, but I was surprised yet again.

"Bella did you know that a little girl died for me?" She asked frowning in sorrow.

In that moment, everything clicked, it all made sense. This happened a lot with cancer patients, and yet I never thought of it for Abby.

"She was younger than I was, she had been in a car accident with her parents, and she was fighting. But the doctors said she finally gave up." She whispered, looking at the wall. "I asked the doctors why her parents, who had lived, would give part of their little girl to me, and they he said they wanted someone else's baby to live. So I lived, and she died. I can go back to my friends, but she can't. I can grow up and live to see all the things I wanted too, but she never will." As she said these last words, tears slipped pasted her thick eye lashes, and Abby didn't bother to brush them away.

My heart broke for the girl in front of me. No one should have to go through so much, especially so young. Yet a lot of patients did.

"Abby." I whispered. "Sweetie, come here, it's alright." I said pulling her into my arms. She cried quietly for a while, and after a couple of minutes I saw Edward out the corner of my eye.

He saw Abby, and his face changed into one of sorrow. He started to walk in, but I shook my head, Edward nodded and started walking away.

I slightly pulled back form Abby and looked her in the eye. "Hun, none of this is your fault. I am so sorry that you had to go through this all by yourself. But there is something that you need to understand. That little girl would have died anyway. And I bet that she would have been so happy that the last thing she did on earth was help save you."

Abby nodded, but her eyes were downcast and she was still crying.

*~*~*~*MOTH*~*~*~*

I was mentally exhausted by the time I made it back to Edward. Abby had cried herself to sleep after an hour or so. Edward jumped up as soon as he saw me. He had been sitting in one of the chairs in the hallway, a cup of coffee in his hands. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. If I were seeing him under different conditions I might have been drooling.

"How is she?"

I sighed. "Asleep." I finally looked him in the eye. "I was wrong."

Edward frowned. "Wrong? What do you mean?"

"I need to meet with your parents too, so go get your dad and we'll call your mom in if she's not here." I said, he nodded.

We meet in my office 5 minutes later with both Cullen men in the chairs across from me, and Mrs. Cullen on speaker phone.

"What happened Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Let me start at the beginning." With that I told them how Abby had heard her parents talking, and then what she had told me during our session. How she was feeling, and why Abby didn't tell anyone. They all listened, not once interrupting me. Yet, their faces said it all.

"My poor baby." Mrs. Cullen's sweet voice murmured over the phone. I could tell she was crying.

Dr. Cullen rubbed his face before taking a deep breath.

"What's next?" Edward asked.

"Well as Dr. Cullen knows, therapy is the best bet. I think that Abby needs to talk to someone outside the situation and learn some coping skills. I'm not trained in that area, but I know an amazing child therapist." I handed Dr. Cullen a business card. "Kate is great, and I think her and Abby will get along perfectly."

Both men nodded, and I heard Mrs. Cullen say "okay".

We were all quiet for a moment before Edward looked at me. "Does that mean that you're done?" He asked.

The thought alone saddened me more than it should have. "Yes, I don't have enough training in this area to help, and as you usually Music Therapy is like Physical Therapy. We work with both mind and body, but more with the body's reactions to the mind." I told them. "I very rarely take a patient like this."

"Well we thank you for doing so." Dr. Cullen said. "You've been amazing, and you don't know how much we owe you for helping our daughter." His voice was almost reverent and I could tell that the Chief Surgeon, officially like me.

"Wait Bella." Edward said. I looked at him quickly. "I- um… I…well." He fumbled.

"Just spit it out Edward." His mother said over the phone.

The grown man blushed, but looked me in the eye. "Could you still come see Abby on a personal level? Not as your patient. She really likes and looks up to you, and I think it would help her."

I was shocked, but smiled. "Yes, I would love to come see Abby, as long as you're all okay with it." I said pointedly looking at Dr. Cullen.

"Ms. Swan, you are welcome anytime." He told me and Mrs. Cullen agreed. It was one of the rare times since I met him, that the doctor had a smile on his face. A smile that I noticed was the same as his sons.

**Me: Sorry that this chapter is so short. But hopefully the next will be longer. **

**Alfred: Yeah, life has been incredibly busy, but the romancey stuff should start pretty soon… **

**Me: Yeah, that's the part I'm excited for! See how Edward acts when in love, or even in like. **

**Alfred: In like? **

**Me: You know, when you really like someone, but you don't love them yet…**

**Alfred: Alrighty then, whatever you say. *slowly inching away from Musica***

**Me: *Poking Alfred with pen* Shut it, and let's ask them nicely to review. **

**Alfred: Good idea, and freaking OW! That hurt. **

**Me: I hope you all liked the chapter, and there will be more to come over the summer, so please review with thoughts or ideas. **

**Alfred: Or both! We love to hear from ya!**

**Me: Ta, ta for now! **

**Alfred: Tootles! **


	8. Singing Monkeys & Tom Felton

**Me: Hello my dear readers!**

**Alfred: **_**Our**_** dear readers…**

**Me: Whatever makes you sleep at night…**

**Alfred: I could say the same for you.**

***Edward walking up*E: Can you guys just please get one with it; I would like to know what happens in my life.**

**Me: Sorry Ed, we'll get right on it. **

**Alfred: Yeah, but can I just say you are kinda stupid?**

**Me: *smacking Alfred* Be nice!**

**Edward: Well it's not my fault! You're the guys that wrote me!**

**Alfred: Ya know Musica, he has a point…**

**Me: I know, I know. Get back into the story Edward so we can get on with this thing. **

**Alfred: Do your disclaimer. **

**Me: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. **

**Alfred: Thank you all so much for reviewing and showing your support. **

**Me: And for all the alerts and favorites! You guys are amazing.**

**Alfred: Now! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Music of the Heart<strong>_

Chapter 8

_**BPOV**_

I was standing in front of a big, no _huge_ house. It was Rose and Em's dream house actually, one that they had driven by for years, always saying that if they had the money they would buy it. I offered many times, but they would never take my money. I had even made offers behind their back, but the relater that I talked to always said that the owners were not interested in selling.

I could understand why, the house was just outside of town with a long paved driveway. On either sides of the road there was big stretches of grass that was the perfect length with white farm fence lining it. Everything was centered as you drove up. Large trees stood on either side of it, with the house itself right in the center. It was made of brick all but the four large columns. Most of it was two stories but it had two 'wings' that were only one story. The windows had white wash window panes, and two of them – one on each end – had flower boxes. It was set on an old southern style plantation mansion, with massive fields in the back that had been turned into orchards, and a small pond that had been dug out.

Even though most people passed this house from a distance to get to north of Memphis, I had never had a closer look at it because it was privet land and no one really knew who owned it.

A call that morning told me who did though. It was 10:30am on my day off and I was, of course, sleeping in. I was having a wonderful dream about monkeys bringing Tom Felton to my apartment and him falling madly in love with me, when one of the monkeys opened its mouth and 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickleback came out. Turns out it was actually my phone wheedling its way into my dream. I slapped around on my nightstand for my the annoying device and answered it with a 'perky', "'Lo"

"Ms. Swan?" I heard on the other end.

I shook my head to wake myself up. "Yes, this is she." I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

"This is Mrs. Cullen, you know my daughter from St. Jude's, and my husband, and well my son too I guess." She laughed softly.

"Oh yes, hi Mrs. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm sorry to bother you, but as you probably know they moved Abigail this past week and she is now back at home."

"That's wonderful. And how has she been doing?" I asked.

"I believe better, but she doesn't have a session today, and Edward needed to go into work, and Jasper has been busy. I'm afraid she's getting quite sick of me, and I was wondering if it would be too much trouble for you to come and see her?" Mrs. Cullen asked me hesitantly.

Her old southern accent was so prim that I knew she had to be from farther south. Her manner was also very sweet and proper. I shoved these thoughts aside, realizing that she was waiting for my answer.

"Of course, you caught me on my day off I would love to drop by." I told her.

"Oh wonderful." And with that she gave me the address. I didn't realize till I neared the house that I knew where the house was, or that the Cullens had more money than I thought.

So there I was, standing in front of the huge, beautiful, house trying to convince myself that there was no reason to be nervous. With a deep breath I pushed the doorbell and waited as patently as I could manage.

Not even 30 seconds later an average height woman with shoulder length honey hair and sparkling green eyes opened the door. She wasn't fat by any means but she wasn't skinny either. She had a softer, 'I've had kids' look about her. Her smile was gentle and it lit up her entire manner.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Swan?" She asked.

I nodded with a smile of my own. "Yes, but please call me Bella."

She nodded and stepped to the side so I could walk in the door. "Well you are a Southern Bell, just like your name." She told me with a wink.

I laughed lightly. "Thank you." I looked around the large high ceiling room in awe before turning back to Mrs. Cullen. "You have a beautiful home. I must tell you that I've admired it from afar for a very long time."

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The floors looked to be cherry hard wood; the walls were white and led to high ceilings. A little off to the side of the room was a spiral stair case and looking up you could see that the banister that was on the stairs continued up and around the floor that separated the first and second floor. There were old classic paintings on the walls. All southern and probably as old as the house.

"Why thank you. I love it. It's been home for many years." She looked around with a smile before turning back to me. "Can I get you anything to drink? You must have had a long drive."

I shook my head. "No, but thank you." I told her.

"I told Abigail that you would be coming, so let's go up to her room shall we?"

I nodded and fallowed her up the stair case. As the top we walked to the left and down the hall way to a large white door. Mrs. Cullen knocked softly twice.

"Honey, it's me, can I come in? Our guest has arrived."

There was a soft yes from the other end. Mrs. Cullen smiled at me and opened the door. The room wasn't all pink and sparkly like most 11 year olds room would be, but more consistent with Abby's love of music. The walls were a soft peach with seemingly iron music notes hanging on them. There was carpet in this room, which was a darker version of the walls. Abby's bed was four posts with glossy which paint covering it. The bed spread was a sheet of music, with a name _A Lullaby_ printed at the top and then piano notes covering the rest. Since her room was at the end of the second floor she had two large windows and a window seat in the form of an L with a few pillows.

This was where Abby was sitting, a book in her lap. She looked a little better since last I saw her.

I smiled and waved a little. "Hey girly." I said.

She gave me a small smile in return. "Hi."

"Well I'll just leave you girls alone." Mrs. Cullen said and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

I glanced around the room again, "I love your room. I definitely approve of the music notes." I said and winked.

Abby laughed. Yes, she laughed. I had to fight to keep the sigh of relief in my body. My eye caught a brown case in the corner.

"Nice!" I said walking over and picking up the guitar. "Do you play?" I asked, not remembering if she had told me and I forgot.

"No, Edward got that for me right before- well, anyway I never took lessons." She said.

I grinned. "You want to sing something with me?" I asked.

A spark came into Abby's eyes that I only saw when we were talking about music. "Yeah! That'd be awesome." She put her book to the side and sat up straighter as I got the guitar out of its case and sat down.

It was a gorgeous instrument. Gibson, made out of lighter wood with engraved with light swirls with steal strings. I ran my fingers over the glossy wood and smiled. My first guitar was also a Gibson and it was my most prized possession for all my teenage years.

"Edward has good taste," I said as I grabbed the pick that was in the bottom of the case.

*MOTH*

We played every song that came to mind that we knew. It started out with oldies,_ Summer Of 69 _and _Sweet Home Alabama, _and the changed to some rock and other genres and the next thing I knew I was picking out _Follow Me _by Uncle Kracker.

I bobbed my head and I picked out the first couple of chords, hitting the guitar with every beat as Abby clapped with a smile as we goofed off. **(AN: I suggest listening to the song while reading this part, but I cut the song short for them singing.)**

**You don't know how you met me  
>You don't know why,<br>You can't turn around and say good-by  
>All you know is when I'm with you I make you free<br>And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea **

**I'm singing**

Abby laughed as she continued to clap and joined me for the chores.

**Follow me, and**  
><strong>Everything is alright<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<strong>  
><strong>And if you want to leave<strong>  
><strong>I can guarantee<strong>  
><strong>You won't find nobody else like me<strong>

We both had ridicules grins on our faces by this point in the song and Abby was snapping her fingers instead of clapping bobbing her head back and forth dancing. I joined her.

**I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
>cuzz as long as no one knows<br>Then nobody can care**

I sang, strumming out the chords and dancing in my seat. I was quiet and let Abby take the next verse.

**Your feelin guilty  
>And I'm well aware<br>But you don't look ashamed  
>And baby I'm not scared<br>I'm singing  
><strong>

We both continued on the chores with grins and laughs in our singing.

**Follow me, and  
>Everything is alright<br>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
>And if you want to leave<br>I can guarantee  
>You won't find nobody else like me<strong>

I did a short solo pretending to jam out as Abby danced and clapped with a fake serious face. We sang together for the last part of the song.

**Won't give you money**  
><strong>I can't give you the sky<strong>  
><strong>you're better off if you don't ask why<strong>  
><strong>I'm not the reason that you go astray and<strong>  
><strong>We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay<strong>

**Follow me, and**  
><strong>Everything is alright<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<strong>  
><strong>And if you want to leave<strong>  
><strong>I can guarantee<strong>  
><strong>You won't find nobody else like me<strong>

I gave Abby the last verse and she belted in perfect key.

**You don't know how you met me**  
><strong>You don't know why,<strong>  
><strong>You can't turn around and say good-bye<strong>  
><strong>All you know is when I'm with you I make you free<strong>  
><strong>And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea<strong>  
><strong>I'm singing<strong>

We sang the last chores together and I harmonized that last part.

**Follow me, and  
>Everything is alright<br>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
>And if you want to leave<br>I can guarantee  
>You won't find nobody else like me<strong>

I strummed hard on the last chord and we both ginned for a moment before laughing hysterically. Mixed with our laughter was applause. We both turned to see three men standing in the door way grinning at us. In the center was Dr. Cullen with a small camcorder, the red light flashing keying us in that he was recording. To his right was Jasper leaning against the door frame, and to his left was none other than Edward. All their eyes were twinkling as Edward and Jasper applauded.

I didn't want Abby to get embarrassed so I did a quick bow. "Thank you! Thank you! We're here all night." I said with a laughed. Abby laughed with us.

"And we take cash tips." She said sweetly. Shaking my head with a smile I got up and put the guitar back in its case.

"It's nice to see you all." I told them. By this point Dr. Cullen had put down the video camera and was smiling at Abby, as was Jasper, but Edward was looking at me. My words turned all their attention to me though. I nodded to each. "Dr. Cullen, Jasper, Edward."

"It's nice to see you also Ms. Swan, but please call me Carlisle. I just feel old when people call me Doctor in my own home. I swear one of these days I'm going to forget my own name." He said rolling his eyes.

The stern doctor had made a joke! I never thought I'd see the day. "Well then you must call me Bella."

"Of course. We just came up to get Abby for dinner." The statement shocked me and I looked at my watch to see that it was 5pm already.

"Oh wow, I've over stayed my welcome." I said putting the case back in the corner and then walking towards Abby to give her a huge goodbye.

"Nonsense. If they threw out people that over stayed their welcome I woulda' been gone a long time ago." Jasper drawled. "Besides Mrs. C told us to ask you to stay for dinner, she already has a place set."

I laughed but shook my head. "No, I really don't want to intrude." I said.

"Bella Honey, that came out as a question, but you're staying and that's the end of it. Plus I need some dirt on Alice. That girl doesn't give away squat." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Really Bella you should stay, we always have more than enough." Carlisle said.

"Please Bella." Abby asked. "Mom and I don't stand a chance with all these goons around the table."

Edward and Jasper put on fake hurt expressions. "Well I never." Jasper said in a high pitched voice while Edward put his hand to his heart. "And to think that this goon was going to give you a ride down to the table."

Abby sighed but she was smiling. "Well I guess if you really want to give me a ride down…"

Jasper smiled and jumped over to her. "Get on Sweet Pea." He told her as he crouched in front of the window seat. Abby slowly stood on the seat and grabbed hold of Jaspers neck.

"Forward!" She declared in a deep voice and pointed.

"As you wish." Jasper told her.

"Looks like you got yourself a Wesley there, Abbs." I told her laughing.

"Please, I am way hotter than that guy." Jasper scoffed. We all laughed and fallowed them down the incredibly large stairway. We walked past the front door and to the left. The whole house was very open, and even though the square footage was probably huge, the number of actual rooms didn't look to be. There was a living room on the way to-, well wherever we were going. I didn't get to look at it good but it was roomy with a set of off white furniture and a flat screen TV. This room led directly into a large kitchen with an island in the middle, the counter tops were pearl and gray granite with stainless steel appliances that all looked like they had a place. There were pots on the stove all steaming and the aroma that filled the room was mouth watering. I hadn't eaten anything since the quick granola bar on the way over here at maybe 1ish. Mrs. Cullen was hovering about checking on this and that when she spotted us.

"Thank you for the music Bella, Abby. It made my work go by much quicker." Mrs. Cullen said with a big smile. With anyone else it would sound like teasing, but her voice said that she really meant it.

"You're welcome. We had fun doing it." I looked over at Abby with a smile.

Abby blushed and burred her face into Jasper's shoulder.

"Well Bella can I get you anything to drink. We have water, milk, soda, wine, beer?" He asked.

"I'll take a beer." I said with a smile.

"Flat Tire okay?" He asked. I nodded as he grabbed one from the fridge, and got everyone else drinks too.

"Edward, we're just about ready here. Why don't you take Abby, Jasper, and Bella out to the patio?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Sure Mom." He picked up Abby who had been sitting on a bar stool drinking water. He led us out a sliding door to a rather large cover porch. It had a large circular table in the center with screened walls all way wrapping around the corner. It was decorated with a solid carpet and soft green walls. But what I was most taken with was the amazing view. The sky was blue still with a couple of lazy clouds floating around. Down from that was green land. Scattered on it was a barn in the distance, which had a couple of trees surrounding it. One held what looked like a tree house and swing. Words didn't even enter my mind as I look. It was incredible.

"Yeah, that was my reaction when I first saw it and I was 8." Jasper told me as he sat down. I took a seat next to him just as Mrs. Cullen and Carlisle came out with the food. The aroma of pork chops, corn on the cob, wild rice, and steamed broccoli filled the air and my stomach growled.

"This looks amazing Mrs. Cullen." I said with a smile. She took the seat next me. "Why thank you, but call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law and lord knows I don't want to be her."

Carlisle chuckled. "Shall we pray?" He asked. We all took each other's hand as he said a short prayer. "Dear Lord, thank you so much for this day and the blessings you give us. For helping our Abby get better. We also thank you for this wonderful food and the family that surrounds us, old and new." Everyone looked up and smiled at me; I blushed and tucked my chin. "Amen." He said and we all repeated. My family wasn't terribly religious, but my grandparents had been and I missed the familiarly of it.

"Dig in guys." Esme said.

The meal was excellent as was the conversation; it flowed easily. About halfway through the meal Esme turned her attention to me.

"You must work a busy schedule, how do you have time for relationships?" She asked. It was a cloaked question but the intent was clear; she wanted to know if I had a boyfriend.

I smiled at her effort. "Relationships are very important to me so I make time. Just as I'm sure Dr.- I mean Carlisle does. I keep in touch with my parents and have a great group of friends." I told her skirting around the question.

"So, uh, no boyfriend then?" She asked.

I laughed and winked at Abby. "No boy is worth the time or frustration." I looked at Edward across from me and saw that he was, relieved? I raised one of my eye brows at him in question but he just shook his head.

"Ah, I see. Not saying that it isn't true. But even with friends you must get lonely sometimes?" Esme prodded.

"Leave the poor girl alone Esme." Carlisle laughed.

"It was an innocent question. Someone as beautiful and kind as Bella shouldn't be lonely." Esme defend herself.

I laughed as I leaned back in my chair. "Thank you Esme. But I assure you that I'm fine. Like I said my friends are great, speaking of which did you know that Jasper is dating one of my best friends?" I asked like it was new gossip.

Edward rolled his eyes as did Abby. It was quite funny to see since they had the same color eyes and it was like a mired action. "Alice is all he ever talks about." Abby complained.

"She's right, all we ever hear is Alice this and Alice that, did you know that Alice did this?" Edward complained.

"Oh hush you two. I think it's great, it's about time someone grabbed that man." Esme said with a motherly smile.

Jasper's cheeks colored a little. "I don't think she's grabbed me yet. I don't know what's going on. Care to shed some light Bella?" He asked.

I laughed. "Who ever knows what's going on with Alice? She does her own thing. But even if I did know, 'sisters before misters'." I told him with a smirk.

Abby busted out laughing. "Jasper you just got _told!_"

"Whatever Abby." He grumbled.

"Bella I'm intrigued now. Tell us more about your friends." Carlisle asked.

"Well let's see. There's Alice of course, she's full of energy and loves life. Hardly anyone can keep up with her, but she's an amazing person. She went to college for business and fashion and now ownes her own store and designes. Even though she's propabbly the busiest out of all of us, she seems to have the most time. Then there's Emmett. He's like the big brother to Alice and I. I went to high school with him. We actually attempted to date for a while, that didn't go so well." I laughed at the memory of Emmett trying to kiss me and me punching him in the gut.

"Why?" Edward asked speaking for one of the few times throughout the meal.

I shrugged. "He was more like a brother than a boyfriend." I took a drink of my beer before I continued. "He teaches science at a privet high school here in Tennessee and coaches their football team. We met his wife, Rosalie about seven years ago and it was love at first sight. They married two years later. Alice was friends with Rose and the time so that's how we all got together. Rose is well… I don't know how to explain her. She comes across as harsh and unfriendly, but she's really soft under all of that if you stick around enough to see it, and she's really protective. Like the momma bear over all of us. Which fits I guess because she's pregnant. Oh, and she owns a car body shop." I told them.

"They sound like lovely people. We'll have to meet them with Jasper so smitten with Alice." Esme said.

"I'm sure they'd love that."

We were all quiet for a moment, the sun was starting to go down and the way the light hit the clouds was breathtaking.

Esme stood. "While Carlisle and I clean up why don't you give Bella a tour Edward?" Esme asked. I was silently thrilled by this idea. I had kept my thoughts firmly planted on anything but Edward all dinner. The idea of walking around alone with him made my body fill with pleasant butterflies.

"Sure Mom." Edward said getting up.

"Are you sure you don't need help Esme?" I asked, my manners kicking in.

"Oh no Sweetie. You go ahead." She told me with a smile and a little mischief in her eyes.

I didn't have time to think about it because Edward had started to walk into the house. I picked up my plate and fallowed and saw him waiting for me to catch up in the kitchen. I went to put my plate in the sink, but dropped my fork. After I had bent to pick it up I turned around to see Edward in the same place. No one had fallowed us yet and when I made eye contact with the man in front of me I almost jumped by his eyes' intensity. He looked like I was the first female he'd ever seen and he planned on ravishing me right there. Not like I didn't want him too, but the expression was so different from what I had seen moments ago. What had changed?

Edward blinked a couple times and looked as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. The look was still there, but not as intense as it had been.

He cleared his throat and looked away from me. "Should we, uh, yeah. Um, on with the tour I guess…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oohhhh! Edward is getting some intense hots for our Miss Bella!<strong>

**Alfred: Yeah! I mean what could be going through that boys head?**

**Me: I think we'll find out next chapter… *evil grin***

**Alfred: Yes! I love Edward chapters. You think a kiss in the next chapter too? Huh? Come on PLEASE!**

**Me: *tapping finger tips together* we'll see. **

**Alfred: *pout* Come on. **

**Me: I already told you the POV, calm down. **

**Alfred: Well it was a great chapter, finally meeting Mrs. C. **

**Me: Yeah, she'll pop up more I'm thinking. And it looks as though she has some plans of her own involving Edward and Miss B. **

**Alfred: That's going to be fun…**

**Me: You have no idea. Thank you all for reading! I hope you all liked it, and please tell me what you think or want. **

**Alfred: At this point we don't have chapters lined up so if you want something let us know and we might fit in. :D**

**Me: Review! Please! Reviews are like jamming out on a Gibson. **

**Alfred: God, Gibson's are sexy. **

**Me: *rolling eyes at Alfred* Until next time! **


	9. No Hating On The Tuna

**Me: I'm back once again!**

**Alfred: We can see that… Your point? **

**Me: I didn't take months.**

**Alfred: Okay…good for you?**

**Me: *poking Alfred with pencil* Shut up. **

**Alfred: Anywho….Thank you all so much for your support whether that be reviews, favorites, or putting this story on alerts, we greatly appreciate it. What the hell, we love and adore you for it!**

**Me: Too true! **

**Alfred: Now, so we don't get sued for claiming stuff is ours and end up in jail with only your family to bail our asses out, please do the disclaimer. Your brothers scare the hell out of me. **

**Me: That was quite a rant for just wanting to have me do a disclaimer. *raising eyebrow* **

**Alfred: Whatever, just post the damn thing so we can see what's going on with Eddie Boy. **

**Me: Fine. I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. However Alfred is mine. *evil grin***

**Alfred: *crosses arms over chest and huffs* I belong to no one.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Music of the Heart<strong>_

Chapter 9

_**EPOV**_

_Damn it! Stay focused! You are not some horny 14 year old. You are a man! So her ass looks amazing, and she glows when she sings with your sister. That doesn't mean you get to go all cave man on her. You will not jump her! _I told myself as I started walking out of the kitchen, Bella's soft footsteps telling me she was following.

I had come home from work earlier that day to hear sweet voices coming from up stairs. Further questioning of my mother told me that she had asked Bella to come over to see Abby and they had been singing and playing for hours. Only a couple minutes later I heard my dad and Jasper pull up. We all talked to my mom while she cooked for a while, even though I was itching to go up and see Bella.

I hadn't seen her since that day at the hospital, and I longed to see her again. I had had the scary realization that I wanted a relationship with her a couple. This came from Jasper when he said that I acted different around her. I wasn't a playboy by any means, but I had had a couple of one night stands and _other_ relationships with women. At first I thought that I was just attracted to Bella, Jasper didn't think so.

"_Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" My best friend asked me. _

"_Huh?" I had been day dreaming about Bella, and to be honest hadn't heard anything. _

_Jasper shook his head with a smile. "Dude, you were thinking about Bella again weren't you?" He asked. _

_I shook my head. "No, of course not." _

"_Bullshit." He called me out. "You get this dreamy smile when you even talk to her. I mean, your whole demeanor changes." _

"_It does not. I'm just attracted to her and would like to get to know her." I said, shrugging it off. _

"_Edward, I've never seen you act this way around any other woman. You're unsure and skittish almost. Not the cocky man with the panty dropping smile that I'm use to seeing. The one that knows he can have any girl in the room. No, you're….I don't even know. It's like you're asking out your first girl again and you don't know what to do." _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but he was right. When I looked back on our encounters I was different. Not as sure and cocky as I was with others. _

"_You're also quieter around her. No sarcastic remarks or witty comments. You're a different person, and it's not just because you're attracted to her." Jasper stated. _

_I was quiet for a moment. "Shit. You're right." I said finally. "So what do I do? Maybe you're right I want a relationship with her, she is different than other girls." _

"_You make a move." He told me like he was explaining that the sky was blue to a retarded child. _

"_When?" _

"_Uh how about the next time you see her? This is horrible." He laughed at me. _

"_Whatever. I just don't want to screw it up." _

_We were both quiet for a moment. "What convinced you I was right?" He asked. _

_I smirked at him. "The fact that I sound like you when you're talking about Alice." _

That was four days ago and now Bella was only a few feet away from me. After we got the girls we all sat down to dinner. I was quiet again and everyone _but_ Bella seemed to notice. My father kept shooting me glances as did Abby. But my mother just gave me smirks that said she knew exactly what was going on. This was confirmed when she asked if Bella was seeing anyone – which I held my breath for the answer – and again when she asked me to give Bella a tour.

Bella had dropped her fork; I was induced with lust as I watched her pick it up. Then when I met her innocent eyes I shook the thoughts from my head. And here we were, me giving the girl I was smitten with a tour of my childhood home.

Shit, I had just said smitten in my mind…

I pointed to the living room. "This is our living room and that door is to a bathroom." I told Bella pointing it out. I then continued walking showing her that to the right was the dining room, the library (which she loved) and the study. I told her that the east wing was manly the old style ball room that we never really used and a couple of other rooms, and the west wing was mainly the pool and dressing rooms that went with it. Next I took her upstairs. "This is where all our bedrooms and guest bedrooms are. I said pointing it all out. "Abby's you've seen, guest bedroom, guest bedroom on the other side next to Abby's, mine is next on the other side, and then my parents bedroom." I turned around and walked to our entertainment room. "This is where all the fun happens." I said with a grin. It was one of my favorite rooms in the house. I opened the door and let her look in. It was mainly our hang out place. The room held a flat screen TV, a lot of love sacks and couches, along with foosball and air hokey and some other arcade games.

"Wow." Bella said with a laugh looking around. "Is this where you spent your life as a teen?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, and where I schooled all my friends at video games. Plus, it doubles as a great sleepover/party room." I walked back to the door, making my decision that I didn't want to ask her out here and decided I had the perfect place in mind.

"Do you want to see the grounds?" I asked.

She laughed. "I can't believe that you used to live in a mansion. I mean who has 'grounds'?" Bella asked making air quotes.

I laughed. "Come on. I'll show you the best part of the whole thing." We walked back down to grab her coat and then I showed her out the back door through the living room.

The air was still warm, but was cooling and the sun was perfect, just starting to sink and tint everything deep pinks, reds, and oranges.

We walked slowly over the fields that surrounded my parent's house. I broke the silence realizing that this was going to be an awkward relationship if I couldn't talk to her.

"So Bella. Tell me something about yourself." I said looking at the ground.

"Um, okay. What do you want to know?" She asked me.

_Everything. _I thought, but instead I asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green." She said, and then blushed. I didn't want to push my luck so I didn't ask about the blush, even though I really wanted to know.

"Where are you from?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"Washington State, a little town south of Seattle called Forks." Bella answered a far off smile on her face. We walked in silence as I processed the information. I had a feeling that she wasn't from around here… After a few minutes we got to the barn.

Bella sighed as she looked around. "This is amazing." She said. "I can't believe you grew up here."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, it's really amazing. I never really thought about it when I was a kid." I looked around. "Do you have any siblings?"

Bella shook her head and sat on the swing that came off of an old tree next to the barn. "Nope, just my parents and me. My dad is the Chief of Police and my mom owns a health food store. She's a bit of a hippy…" She told me with a laugh.

"Really I can't imagine you with hippy parents."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? And why may that be?"

"Oh-um-well… Ya know, you just strike me as- you don't really… Look at you!" I settled with.

Bella looked down. "Yes, and what am I looking for?" She asked.

Jaspers words came back to me about acting differently around Bella, but I didn't want to offend her. "You just have a classy look about you, not at all hippy." I told her, laughing at myself.

"I was just messing with you. In truth it's really just my mom that's a hippy; my dad is the exact opposite, guns, tight lipped, doesn't really show emotion." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure take advantage of the poor little man over here. You know I'm not usually this nice." I almost smacked myself for saying this out loud but I had to keep going now, I'd look like even more of a jackass if I backtracked.

"Oh, so you're just nice to me? Should I be offended?"

"A girl like you? I would take it as a complement." Bella hopped off the swing and started climbing the tree to my old tree house. I followed, trying not to stare at her ass.

"Okay, I will. But just because you said so. I always think of Calvin and Hobbs when I see tree houses like this." Bella commented.

I laughed. "I loved those comics when I was little." I said looking around. I wasn't going to tell her that the tree house was actually built for the reason of Calvin and Hobbs though.

"So did I!" She told me with a grin. "I even had a stuffed tiger when I was little. I use to leave tuna out for it when I had to leave him at home."

I laughed. "I'm sure he greatly appreciated that."

She smacked me as we sat down in the entry way of the tree house. "Hey no hatin' on the tuna or tiger." We were quiet for a moment while I tried to psyche myself up to ask her out.

"Sooo…I should probably get going." Bella said standing up.

"Oh!" I looked at my watch to see we had been sitting there for a while, me inside my head the whole time. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've already over stayed my welcome and I need to get back into the city."

I stood also and started to climb down the latter, Bella made her way down after me but her tennis shoe caught on the last step and she stumbled.

I reached out and caught her in the _most_ cliché way possible. We stood there, like straight out of a movie, so close it would take a millisecond to lean in and kiss her.

"Bella." I said as I looked into her eyes.

She didn't speak but kept looking between both my eyes before I caught her gaze jumping down to my lips and then back up again.

"Bella…" I said again trying to clear my head. I didn't know if I was going to ask her if I could kiss her or ask her out, but something was going to happen.

"Can I-"

"_BEEELLLLLAAA! EDWAAAARRRRDDDD! WE'RE DOING DESERT! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" _The yelling made both of us jerk our heads back suddenly.

"I'm going to kill that freaking bastard." I mumbled under my breath. I was going to punch Jasper in the throat when I saw him next.

Bella giggled slightly covering up her mouth her hand. She shook her head and then grabbed my hand tugging me slightly towards the house.

"Come on. We better go before they send hunting dogs out after us."

I laughed but followed her willingly. As we walked I tried to gather the courage to ask her out, but just when I thought I had it, I saw that we were back at the house, Abby sitting on the porch swing expectantly with a smug grin.

"You take her to the tree house Eddie?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he did, I always wanted a tree house growing up." Bella said with a smile and let go of my hand as she went to go sit next to Abby.

I glared at my sister, knowing what she was going to say. "Well ya know Bella, Edward only brings girls to the tree house when-" I rushed over and put my hand on her mouth before she could utter another word. Abby's theory about the tree house was not going to surface with Bella around, especially when I wanted to ask her out still…

"Abby. I would think very cautiously before you speak again." I warned.

"And why is that brother dear? You don't want Bella hear about the tree house?"

"Not your theory I don't."

"We talkin' about the tree house?" Jasper asked a piece of pie in his hand.

"No, no we were not." I said.

Bella giggled and looped her arm in Jaspers. "Come on _darling'_,"Bella said with her best southern accent. "Why don't you show me where you got that pie and tell me all about the tree house theory that he doesn't want me to know about." As they walked into the house Bella looked back and winked at us.

I groaned and fell against the post, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh come on Edward. You took her to the _tree house_. How could I let that slide? I'm your little sister it's my job to do things like this." Abby said.

I walked over and sat down next to her, shaking my head. "You, are evil." I told her grinning. The truth was even though Abby was teasing me, she was getting better. I hadn't seen her laugh and joke like this for a very long time.

"Do you really like her? Or do you just think she's 'hot'?" My sister asked me making air quotes.

I sighed. "I really like her. I want to ask her out, but I can't get up the nerve." I flung my arm around my sister. "Your brother seems to be a wimp Abbs."

She sighed dramatically. "I know. I don't know why I put up with him…"

"Well….it could be because wimpy-ness aside, I am pretty awesome."

"I guess. But face it, you learned it all from me." She said leaning into my side.

"Yes, I did. Because you sister, are _the_ _most_ awesome person to ever live."

"I should get a medal."

"I'll get right on that."

We were quiet for a moment and I hugged my sister closer to me. It was getting dark and the fireflies were coming out. I remembered a time when a little Abby would chase the creatures around laughing and giggling. I missed those times, but I was getting them back.

"I missed you sis."

I felt Abby nod into my chest. "I missed me too." She choked.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred: *sniff* I need a minute.<strong>

**Me: *wiping face* Sorry that this was shorter, but with this ending the next chapter should be up soon. **

**Alfred: I'll make sure, and not our regular 'soon' either. **

**Me: Review for getting Abby back!**

**Alfred: See ya'll and if you review I'll tell you if Edward grows a pair and asks Bella out next chapter… :)**


End file.
